Bestas
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: (Tradução) AU.: Onde tudo era "QUASE" o mesmo só que não havia beyblades, mas feras e transformações totais, parciais, forçadas e escolhidas...
1. Início

**Notas da autora:**

Disclaimer: Beyblade não me pertence, mas vejam, posso dormir com isso.

I'm on a roll! Eu também não vejo Beyblade há 14 anos... I'm sorry (?)

...

 **Notas da tradutora** :

Olá pessoas, para a alegria de muitos e alívio de todos, não teremos uma fanfic de minha autoria dessa vez, mas deixo vocês em boas mãos.

Por favor, peguem leve comigo, é a minha primeira tradução.

Se puderem, deixem um comentário amável para a autora, ela é incrível.

Podem também deixar um comentário em sua fanfic que recebe o nome de **Bestias** , ela está sob o pseudônimo de **Dan G. Panterita**. Também está favoritada em minha conta, então não deve ser difícil achar. Sua ID é 1052302.

Sem mais enrolação, divirtam-se.

...

...

...

Kai não estava morto, estava apenas no limite de seu próprio corpo, e Tyson não odiava Brooklyn, mas se o colocassem frente a frente talvez sim lhe desferisse não mais que uns dois socos para descontar sua raiva por não ter podido fazer nada. Era mais fácil no fim das contas, e seguindo a linha de raciocínio de Tyson, culpava as incontroláveis bestas sombrias que Brooklyn guardava em seu interior por atrasar o encontro com seu amigo, mais do que as feridas que lhe havia infligido.

Claro que se Hillary estivesse presente, diria algo que chegaria perto de aclarar o que Tyson sentia e não conseguia explicar e o caso era que não era Brooklyn o centro de seu ódio – afinal de contas o pobre garoto era tão vítima quanto todos os que caiam nas mãos de Boris. E o japonês entendia perfeitamente - mas ele odiava a si mesmo por não ter se dado conta pelo o que seu amigo estava passando.

Kai não era igual a Rei (ou Daichi, Hiro, Robert, Johnny, Lee, Julia, Raul, enfim...), e mesmo que fosse igual a Max, a situação havia sido tãããão diferente para ambos que era apenas algo que aconteceria cedo ou tarde. Porque nem toda amizade, nem todo apoio haviam sido suficientes para diminuir todo o caos com o qual Boris havia envenenado Kai através de injeções, transplantes e treinamentos sobre-humanos durante tantos anos quanto seu negligente avô permitiu. Talvez Dranzer não permitisse que Kai morresse, mas seu corpo... _Seu corpo já havia tido o suficiente_.

As palavras de Tala ainda ressoavam em sua cabeça, e a conversa seguia dando voltas em sua mente.

 _"Por que você não está morto?"_

Tyson sabia que essa era uma pergunta horrível para alguém que acabava de sair de um coma, mas Tala nem sequer se abalou, já que assim como Kai - recordou com coragem - e o resto dos Blitzkrieg Boys, o ruivo não considerava sua própria vida como uma prioridade.

 _"Por que meu corpo me odeia."_

Às vezes esquecia que o que para ele havia sido uma benção e para pessoas como Max, uma segunda oportunidade; para Kai, Tala e todos os que caíram nas mãos de Boris, não passava de uma maldição que levaria para o resto da vida.

...

...

 **Notas da tradutora:**

Foi um capítulo pequeno, algo assim como um prólogo, e foi muito difícil. Mais do que traduzir, adaptar e tudo mais. Mas eu dei o meu melhor. Novamente, peço que deixem um comentário amável para a autora, espero que nos reencontremos em breve.

Beyjos e até.


	2. Antes I

**Notas da tradutora:**

Então, eu demorei um pouco, estive muito ocupada... Procrastinando.

Agradeço imensamente à autora por ser tão paciente e aturar as minhas dúvidas. Agradeço também à Anamateia pela review e por dar uma chance à fanfic.

 **Notas da autora:**

Disclaimer: Beyblade continua sem ser meu. Se fosse eu teria posto uma equipe de beyblade sul-americana bem mais legal e menos escrota.

Lembram-se da parte do summary que diz "Onde QUASE tudo é o mesmo"? Bom, o _**"QUASE"**_ está em letras maiúsculas por que sou eu exagerando um bocado. At all. Sinto-me um pouco culpada, mas ao mesmo tempo nem tanto...

Muitíssimo obrigada à SilentGambler por ter me aguentado gritando essa porra toda e a Raiden por sua linda review. À Toaneo também.

...

...

...

 _ **Antes I**_

...

Tudo começou de uma porrada. Porque com Tyson nada começa de modo tranquilo ou gradual, tudo sempre começa de uma porrada, sem aviso e tem de aprender a lidar com isso ainda no meio do caminho (a morte de sua mãe, a ausência de seu pai, o abandono de Hiro...). Dessa vez não foi diferente.

\- Tyson!

.

.

.

 _O plano inicial era fazer um favor a Andrew, depois de seu trabalho na loja de cartas. Tyson iria à residência de seu amigo por que também precisava de uma mão para pintar suas miniaturas de D &D. E tomou um atalho, por que esse negócio de se esforçar não era com ele e o favor era tão simples e minúsculo que não era necessário tomar o caminho mais longo para chegar até a casa de Andrew. Ele pegou a droga do atalho que casual e convenientemente o levaria até os depósitos abandonados, esses que haviam incendiado e ninguém mais usava._

.

.

.

\- Kenny, sai daqui!

.

.

.

 _E não havia nenhum motivo para temer, estava quase anoitecendo, mas havia sol suficiente para que o céu ainda estivesse rosado. Nada de ruim poderia acontecer e foi quando o ouviu._

.

.

.

\- Isso não vai funcionar, pirralho estúpido. Quanto tempo você acha que eu levaria para te matar e fazer o mesmo com esse inútil? Pode ter certeza que menos do que levei para alcançá-los.

.

.

.

 _Havia sido o grito mais ensurdecedor que já tinha ouvido. O estremeceu até o último fio de cabelo e ainda que houvesse sentido um calafrio percorrer a espinha, seu instinto foi mais rápido que seu cérebro e saiu em disparada, afinal, como poderia não ajudar alguém metido em problemas? Que tipo de mala seria?_

 _Bom, seria melhor um vivo._

.

.

.

\- Se ele fosse estúpido, não estaria aqui em primeiro lugar - grunhiu Tyson em um arrebato de rebeldia que nunca havia lhe trazido nada de bom ao longo de sua vida. Este, por exemplo, levara sua cabeça a outro golpe contra o piso de madeira do dojo.

.

.

.

 _Os gritos continuaram e Tyson não teve nenhum problema em seguir o som. A voz era de um garoto, quase pôde jurar que era de uma criança. Continuou ignorando seu senso comum e o fato de estar anoitecendo, a única coisa que importava era continuar correndo até que fosse capaz de distinguir aqueles gritos. Foi quando sentiu a respiração quase ao pé do ouvido que soube que o veriam na próxima curva. E havia esperado qualquer coisa, menos_ _aquilo_ _._

.

.

.

\- Solta ele!

Ouviu nitidamente e sentiu a vibração do impacto de algo chocando contra seu atacante que estava por cima dele. Assim que era impossível não notar a estupidez que Kenny havia feito ao invés de fugir.

\- Você não correu?

Algo se moveu no ar, tão rápido que pareceu cortá-lo.

\- Argh! Não!

E Tyson soube que ele o havia pegado.

Como havia conseguido um amigo tão legal em um momento tão ruim?

.

.

.

 _A única razão pela qual pôde vê-los foi por que o depósito estava o suficientemente destruído para que a pouca luz do dia se filtrasse através dos edifícios. De outra maneira seria impossível reconhecer, aceitar e crer que o que estava a sua frente era um garoto de asas negras e expressão bestial, tentando arrancar os braços do garotinho._

 _Ficou estático._

 _Os gritos ainda eram audíveis e aquela aberração continuava torcendo e puxando os finos braços com suas... Garras? Pestanejou, seus olhos pousaram no sorriso retorcido presente, insano e excitado que tinha e que se expandia a cada segundo que passava. Seu instinto retornou e dizia que tinha de fugir, mas seu corpo reagiu apenas em parte e só conseguiu dar um passo para trás._

 _Um passo mal calculado. Um desses passos em falso que se dá quando se caminha por um piso perfeitamente plano. Desses que te fazem ter a sensação de que vai ocasionar uma queda e pela qual se reage de maneira desproporcionalmente intensa, com um grito interno para a minúscula oscilação que é na realidade._

 _Uma dessas porra de passos em falso._

 _\- Você trouxe outro rato intrometido?_

 _Tyson levantou a vista para comprovar com horror que a atenção daqueles olhos brilhantes recaia sobre ele. Bom, ao menos o outro pobre coitado havia deixado de gritar e agora só podia distinguir seus gemidos._

 _\- Eu... Eu... Corre!_

 _Não teve de dizer duas vezes, deu meia volta e correu o mais rápido que conseguia na direção por onde veio. Ouviu o bater das asas batendo contra o ar e soube que estava sendo seguido._

 _Mais a frente, Tyson recordaria esse encontro e lembraria que teve muita sorte. Sorte de Carlos não ser uma besta, sorte de estar em um lugar com tantos destroços jogados e esquecidos, mas, sobretudo, sorte por ser um idiota que não sabia que era._

 _Carlos - que nesse momento não era Carlos, apenas um mutante lunático com asas que queria matá-lo - havia conseguido assomar sua cabeça para fora da entrada do depósito assim que Tyson deu a volta o mais rápido que pôde para golpeá-lo com todas as suas forças com um cano que havia encontrado nos escombros. Não esperou para ver se o havia nocauteado, ter acertado a cabeça havia sido suficiente no momento, assim que, agarrando o cano com força, retornou para o depósito. O garotinho estava ali de pé, tão petrificado quanto ele esteve ao chegar, segurava seu braço direito, esse que teria sido arrancado se Tyson não houvesse chegado._

 _\- Vamos sair daqui!_

 _O menor assentiu. Tyson o alcançou e conseguiram sair juntos pela abertura que havia do outro lado do depósito. Em nenhum momento soltaram-se as mãos._

.

.

.

\- Cuidarei primeiro de você.

E ainda que a garra seguisse fincada praticamente no rosto de Tyson, afundando ainda mais na superfície já rachada da madeira do dojô, sabia que não falava dele.

.

.

.

 _Chamava-se Kenny, o apelidavam de "chief" e já sabia o nome de Tyson. Estudavam na mesma escola. Teria se desculpado se não estivesse tão ocupado correndo o mais rápido possível dos armazéns e deixar Carlos para trás._

 _Para facilitar o entendimento, explicou que Carlos era o típico valentão que andava por aí procurando encrenca com os nerds do fundamental como ele. E mesmo que Tyson houvesse ouvido dele, nunca teria desconfiado de nada ao encontrá-lo, não em uma situação normal. Kenny seguia uma meticulosa investigação que o havia levado até os depósitos e encontrou justamente o que buscava, mas quem menos havia desejado._

 _\- Nunca pensaria que ele - o ofegar constante o interrompeu - que ele seria um monstro._

 _\- Eu nunca pensei que algo assim sequer existisse._

 _Nenhuma outra pergunta foi feita, eles só podiam pensar em que lugar poderiam se esconder, um lugar em que Carlos não pudesse encontrá-los e não iriam correr o risco de ir a qualquer um dos lugares que Kenny costumava frequentar._

 _Foram ao dojô._

 _Ele havia sido um idiota. Mas ao mesmo tempo nem tanto._

.

.

.

Tyson pensava que a pior coisa que havia ouvido de Kenny foram seus gritos, mas havia errado e feio. Por que quando gritava ao menos sabia que ar saia e entrava de seus pulmões, que alguém pudesse ouvi-los, que estava vivo e lutando. Nada comparado com os sons guturais que saiam agora de sua boca. Sua voz lutava para sair - um grito, qualquer que fosse - mas Carlos não permitiria tão facilmente. Cortaria seu ar até que não sobrasse nada e o corpo de Kenny deixasse de se mover.

Rangeu os dentes, furioso, tentou mover as pernas, mas Carlos continuava sobre ele como se não fosse nada, tão imperturbável como quando Kenny o golpeou. Arranhava e golpeava o braço cuja garra permanecia próximo ao seu rosto, mas a única prova de que lhe estava fazendo algo era sua gargalhada descontrolada.

\- Fica tranquilo, já vai acabar.

\- Filho da puta!

\- Você tem uma boca muito grande para alguém que está à beira da morte, Tyson.

O garoto não disse nada, continuava arranhando e se contorcendo, tentado fazer algo, qualquer coisa.

\- Kenny!

O mínimo que fosse.

\- É inútil, Tyson.

Kenny não tinha muito tempo, não tinha uma segunda chance. Não se ele não se dispusesse a dá-la.

\- Kenny, aguenta firme! Eu vou te tirar daqui!

Para o inferno o que poderia acontecer com ele. Se alguém tinha que sair dali, seria Kenny, no mínimo.

Mas já não ouvia nada.

Parou. Carlos ria e Kenny dava seu último suspiro.

E o punho de Tyson afundou no maxilar de Carlos, tirando o outro de cima à força, tanta que havia sido lançado até chocar violentamente contra a parede.

.

.

.

 _Seu avô não estava quando chegaram, havia saído da viagem com o clube de kendô e Tyson nunca agradeceu tanto por estar só, ainda sim, não levou Kenny até seu quarto ou à cozinha. O levou até a sala de treinamento._

 _\- Estamos seguros aqui?_

 _\- Carlos não sabe onde eu moro, eu acho._

 _\- Isso é uma espada?_

 _Tyson se virou, notando a relíquia da família que havia chamado a atenção de Kenny: a espada do dragão._

 _\- Sim._

 _\- E está afiada? Ou ela é mesmo muito velha?_

 _Apesar da última pergunta, era óbvio o tom esperançoso que o menor alimentava na nova arma que pareciam ter encontrado._

 _\- É só uma relíquia, Kenny._

 _Aproximou-se até onde ela estava. A espada estava num pedestal de forma vertical com o extremo voltado para baixo. Estava tão velha que mesmo que o material fosse limpo, permaneceria com um aspecto desgastado. Tinha rachaduras e também não estava afiada. Inclusive o dragão talhado no punho quase não se distinguia._

 _\- Mesmo assim, meu avô ainda acredita que se algum dia nós precisássemos dele, esse dragão nos ajudaria._

 _Kenny o observou._

 _\- Não sei você, mas considerando tudo o que acabou de acontecer, creio que esse dia chegou._

 _Tyson fez uma careta. Mas também, uma aberração com asas havia acabado de tentar matá-lo. Não tinha nada a perder, pelo que pôs sua mão sobre a espada e traçou com o polegar a gravura do dragão._

 _"Se você estiver aí, proteja-nos."_

 _\- Acharam mesmo que eu simplesmente deixaria vocês escaparem?_

 _Tyson não pôde reagir tão rápido quanto queria, mal havia virado a cabeça e Carlos tinha suas garras negras em seu rosto, empurrando-o com todas as forças contra o piso, se posicionando acima dele._

 _\- Você será o primeiro._

 _Tyson, ainda aturdido pelo golpe, tentou tomar Carlos pelo pulso, para tentar deslocá-lo, mas era inútil. Nada que ele fizesse seria capaz de mover essa mão que parecia ter sido feita de concreto._

 _\- Tyson!_

 _\- Kenny, sai daqui!_

.

.

.

Quando Tyson abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que estava do lado de fora e havia anoitecido. A segunda foi que seu corpo inteiro doía como nunca na vida: seus músculos queimavam, como se os tivessem esticado até o limite e agora estivessem gritando ao pé do ouvido que ele havia sido um imbecil. E suas mãos... Parecia que alguém havia quebrado todas as suas juntas e terminassem por colocá-las de volta no lugar.

\- O que... Aconteceu?

\- Tyson!

Reconheceu a voz. Içou-se imediatamente e se arrependeu quase na mesma hora, porque a dor que lhe atravessou parecia ter chegado até o fundo da alma. Voltou a tombar contra a relva do pátio, ainda que, da mesma maneira, não havia sido boa ideia.

\- O que caralhos aconteceu? - gritou exasperado.

Kenny estava ali, então Carlos também deveria estar lá. Mas... Olhou na direção de Kenny sem mover a cabeça, com receio de provocar outra dor insuportável. O garoto de óculos se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Parecia bem, vivo ao menos. Ainda que fosse naquele momento que notara as marcas no pescoço graças à luz noturna.

\- O que houve? - perguntou alarmado. Algo não estava certo. - Você está bem? - olhou para todas as direções - Onde está Carlos? O que aconteceu comigo?

\- Carlos já não é um problema.

Tyson não pôde se controlar apesar de toda a dor e virou a cabeça ligeiramente para a direita, para poder levantar a vista e ver a pessoa que havia falado um pouco mais longe de onde Kenny estava.

Era um garoto da sua idade mais ou menos, seu cabelo era negro e os olhos de uma cor brilhante que não conseguiu identificar, já que estava recostado na parede aonde a luz não chegava. Próximo a ele estava outro garoto, loiro, que apenas para alimentar o clichê, Tyson supôs que deveria ter os olhos azuis.

Fora este último que havia dito tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada.

\- Então aqui estava nosso dragão.

...

...

...

 **Notas da tradutora:**

Se puderem, por favor, deixem um comentário amável para a autora.

Beyjos e até a próxima.


	3. Antes I-II

**Notas da tradutora:**

Mil perdões pela demora, isso já estava praticamente terminado há... Duas semanas atrás? Mas bem, a verdade é que eu estava meio bugada, mas eis aí.

...

 **Notas da autora:**

Disclaimer: Beyblade não me pertence. Zero. Nada. Se fosse, eu teria vendido meus rins para pagar a 4° temporada.

Serei honesta e direi a vocês que a única coisa que eu havia realmente planejado para essa fic era a cena de Rei e Max no capítulo anterior. Tudo além disso eu fiz e tenho estado improvisando enquanto avanço e assisto novamente a série #oops

Obrigada novamente à SilentGambler por ter aturado a mim e a esta coisa e por checá-la. E obrigada pelos favoritos e follow.

...

...

Antes

...

Naquele momento "então aqui estava nosso dragão" havia sido a frase mais confusa que haviam lhe dito em toda a sua vida e, verdade seja dita, também a mais dramática. Conhecendo Max - que nesse momento não era Max, apenas _"garoto suspeito #2"_ \- o loiro provavelmente havia ensaiado em todo o tempo em que ele esteve inconsciente, já sabem, para saber que maneira seria mais "legal" e "misteriosa" possível e dar um de _badass_.

Bom, havia funcionado muito bem para o maldito.

\- Do que vocês estão falando?

Havia se curvado por pura incredulidade, mas seu corpo o lembrou do estado em que se encontrava, tombou novamente na relva, entre protestos de dor.

\- Fica tranquilo, _dude_ , estamos do seu lado - disse o loiro com um sorriso, se aproximando de onde estavam - Me chamo Max, ele é Rei.

Tyson entrecerrou os olhos.

\- Ah é mesmo?

\- Você esteve inconsciente por um bom tempo - replicou o tal do Rei, com obviedade ao notar a desconfiança - Por que iríamos esperar ate você acordar para te matar?

\- Sei lá, loucos como vocês têm todo tipo de manias perversas. Talvez você se sinta excitado matando pessoas conscientes e depois dar fim no cadáver.

\- _Urgh, gross!_ \- exclamou o loiro fitando seu companheir com nojo, como se desse crédito a declaração de Tyson por completo e realmente tivesse esses tipos de gostos mórbidos.

\- Quê? - Rei olhou para sua amigo cujo olhar de repulsa intensificou uns dez níveis - Max, não começa. - mas ele continuou o olhando com desconfiança - Pelo amor de...! Por isso eu disse que não era uma boa ideia, deveríamos ter esperado!

\- Esperar o que? Que Carlos o matasse?

\- Continuo achando que não era uma má ideia. Poderíamos ter nos poupado de arrumar essa bagunça.

Tyson estaria mentindo se dissesse que a voz da pessoa havia sido a primeira coisa que havia notado, por que na verdade a primeira foi a luz pelo canto do olho; era laranja, quase vermelha, não percebeu ao certo... Depois ouviu a voz. Quando girou a cabeça e o viu, seu ar falhou por um momento e sentiu como seu corpo voltava a ficar completamente tenso... O garoto era como Carlos, mas suas asas eram vermelhas e brilhantes ao invés de negras, e uma espécie de cauda da mesma cor parecia rodear suas pernas enquanto estava agachado na varanda. A única diferença é que não havia garras.

Mas havia sido o suficiente, sentiu novamente o pânico ao recordar tudo o que havia enfrentado na presença monstruosa de Carlos e agora outro tão idêntico...

\- O... O que?

\- Tyson, se acalma!

Mas a voz de Kenny resultou ser inútil, a respiração cada vez mais acelerada, mais forçosa, o ar entrava e saia de seus pulmões com força, a dor de seu corpo começou a diminuir, sentiu os músculos se contraindo contra a sua vontade.

\- Kai, olha o que você fez!

\- Tyson, não!

E o mundo se tornava menor, como se tombasse para cima, o ar se tornava rarefeito e pesado.

\- Uma segunda transformação? Tão cedo?

\- Desce daí e nos ajude!

\- Como quiser.

Foi de repente, tão rápido que sentiu que seu corpo o abandonava e toda aquela energia que se acumulava se esvaia como um suspiro e tudo através da dor que nascia em seu abdômen.

E foi assim como os conheceu. Logo que acordasse saberia que o estúpido do Kai o havia golpeado com toda a sua "monstruosa" força para deter a sua transformação, mas isso era outra história. O importante era que sua vida havia deixado de ser a mesma, para ele e todos ao seu redor.

...

\- Carlos era uma besta, ao menos em parte.

Normalmente e sob outras circunstâncias, Tyson tomaria por louco a qualquer um que lhe dissesse algo desse tipo, mas nesse momento, quem o dizia era Rei, com absoluta seriedade, como se se tratasse de um assunto de segurança nacional e, além disso, estava o fato de que na noite anterior o valentão do fundamental Carlos tinha um par de asas negras, garras, e uma cauda saindo de seu corpo e quase o matara. Por mais louca e irreal que a história que lhe estavam contando parecia, era a única explicação que havia no momento. Tinha que fechar o bico e ouvir.

Quando havia despertado momentos antes, agradeceu que tivessem feito o favor de deixá-lo em seu quarto e, diferente da outra vez que acordou, se sentia muito melhor. O único estranho era o fato de que Rei, Max e Kenny estivessem em seu quarto. E sim, naturalmente sua primeira reação havia sido se sobressaltar e se tapar com o lençol até o pescoço como se tivesse algo a esconder. Poderia tê-los expulsado, na verdade estava de saco cheio de tudo aquilo. Mas três coisas o haviam impedido: não saber o que estava acontecendo, estar com fome e que Rei lhe houvesse preparado o café da manhã.

Com que cara os expulsaria?

E claro, talvez comer omeletes feitos por um desconhecido não era a ideia mais brilhante e recomendável que tivera, mas **era Tyson** e **estava com fome**. Às vezes (quase sempre) isso era motivo suficiente para mandar tudo para o inferno. Bom, isso e que Kenny lhe assegurasse que ele já havia comido enquanto o esperavam acordar e bem, ali estava ele, vivo ainda. Assim que enquanto começava a comer, Rei começou a lhe contar - enfim! - o que realmente havia acontecido.

\- As bestas costumam serem animais sagrados, poderosos e com propriedades mágicas. São como espíritos, mas desde milhões de anos tomam alguns humanos como hóspedes. Ou os reivindicam. Não estranhe que muitos monstros ou deuses mitológicos sejam humanos reclamados por espíritos. Quando um espírito te reclama, é por que te escolhe. Não há outra explicação, confia em você e quer estar ao seu lado, compartilhar sua força. Há bestas justas, que são em maioria, mas também há as violentas e corrompidas pela maldade.

\- Então Carlos era uma besta "má"? - se atreveu a interromper ainda de boca cheia, então um pensamento surcou sua mente... Eles poderiam ser _esse_ tipo de besta também?

\- Então... - respondeu Max com um aceno de cabeça - há humanos como nós - apontou para si e para Rei - que foram elegidos, mas também há outros que como Carlos que foram corrompidos por uma besta, é bem diferente. Em geral, elas apenas tomam alguém por hóspede, apenas isso, não tiram nada de você. Mas o tipo que possuiu Carlos não apenas queria o seu corpo, como também desejava drenar sua força vital.

\- É uma besta que precisa da vida humana para sobreviver, uma aberração. - sentenciou Rei.

\- A aberração que vocês enfrentaram poderia ter matado Carlos.

\- Ou eu.

Talvez se esse negócio de criaturas possuindo pessoas não estivesse dando lugar, Tyson teria deixado passar os olhares cúmplices entre os dois convidados e o sorriso nervoso do seu novo amigo.

\- Mas não te matou. - o sorriso ressurgiu - Lembra-se do que aconteceu ontem à noite? Antes de chegarmos?

Tyson negou com a cabeça.

\- Ele atacou Kenny, depois me atacou e só. Depois eu acordei e Kenny estava vivo e vocês estavam aqui.

\- Isso vai ser complicado. - sentenciou Kenny, que até o momento se manteve calado e neutro à conversa. - Uma coisa é te explicar o que aconteceu, outra é fazer você acreditar nisso.

Tyson o fitou mais que confundido.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Tyson, há uma razão pela qual Carlos não matou você e não tem nada a ver com eles terem chegado para ajudar. - explicou Kenny.

\- Aqui, melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos. - Max do nada tirou o celular.

\- Você gravou? Sério? - replicou Rei um pouco irritado. O loiro apenas deu de ombros.

\- Ei, precisamos fazer com que ele acredite em nós, e dizem por aí que uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras - Rei suspirou - Além do mais, não é como se alguém mais além de nós pudesse ver o que realmente está acontecendo, ou estou errado?

\- Não, mas podem ver os estragos no chão e na casa, Max, e quem os provoca.

\- E vão me dizer o que vocês tanto escondem? - mas antes que pudesse continuar a reclamar, Max já estava lhe apontando o celular de forma horizontal. Seu sorriso era expectante. Tyson não disse nada, apenas tomou o aparato e apertou _play_.

Tyson viu a imagem, meio borrada. Conseguiu ouvir um " _holy shit_ " e ver no canto da tela o que parecia ser a característica roupa de Rei, até que, enfim, a imagem focou nas duas figuras ao centro, uma era Carlos e a outra...

\- Esse sou eu?!

A outra figura que estava lutando contra Carlos possuía uma longa cauda azulada que nascia da coluna e garras da mesma cor. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção de Tyson era que, diferente de Carlos ou o garoto de asas vermelhas da noite anterior, as extremidades "extras" de Tyson pareciam não estarem ali completamente. Ainda podia vislumbrar suas próprias mãos e ainda assim, o efeito sobre Carlos era o mesmo.

 _"Rei, vamos logo de uma vez, não... - mas Max não pôde prosseguir, pois um imenso azul envolveu Tyson até que suas extremidades pareceram tomar uma forma mais tangível - "Well, fuck. Vamos!". - e o vídeo finalizou._

Tyson permanecia em choque, por pura sorte o celular não caiu de suas mãos, por que nesse momento já não conseguia processar nada.

Esse era ele. O garoto metade lagartixa que estava lutando contra Carlos e não lembrava.

\- Depois disso intervimos - prosseguiu Rei - Te ajudei a neutralizar Carlos enquanto Max ajudava Kenny. Depois Kai chegou para que pudéssemos retirar a besta dele e levar o garoto até a entrada do hospital.

\- Eu também me surpreendi quando te vi - disse Kenny chamando a atenção de Tyson - Esperava muitas coisas, mas não que fosse uma besta. Ao menos pude ver uma que não queria me matar.

Tyson pestanejou.

\- Você me viu? Mas se Carlos...

\- Me deixou inconsciente, Max me ajudou, mas nesse momento tudo já tinha acabado. Você estava nocauteado no chão, mas ainda transformado. Quando tudo finalmente voltou ao normal foi quando você acordou.

E não disse nada mais, seu olhar atônito foi dirigido a todos os presentes. Porque uma coisa era que Kenny tivesse uma obsessão com mitos e lendas e que Carlos, Rei e Max fossem a prova viva de que dito mito existe, mas outra completamente diferente era que ele mesmo o fosse.

Em que momento...?

E então se lembrou do pedido que fez antes do ataque de Carlos.

 _"Se você estiver aí, proteja-nos."_

Levantou-se às pressas e saiu em disparada sem prestar atenção aos gritos dos demais.

Seria possível que as palavras de seu avô não fossem apenas palavras vazias?

Tyson correu a caminho do dojo do avô e por fim pôde ver os estragos que havia deixado após sua... Luta. Teria parado para lamentar pela parede destruída se não tivesse realmente que esclarecer suas suspeitas. Estaria equivocado? Realmente queria que fosse uma mentira? Ou queria a prova férrea de que sua vida havia mudado por completo?

Qualquer que fosse a resposta, a realidade o havia golpeado no momento em que se aproximou da relíquia familiar que tantas vezes foi centro das histórias do avô. Ali no centro, onde a figura de Dragoon estava majestosamente talhada, já não havia nada.

Nesse momento Tyson soube que ele lhe havia dado um presente, um muito grande e muito complicado. Olhando em retrospectiva, de maneira honesta e objetiva, tinha que admitir que também fora nesse momento em que sua vida havia mudado para pior (se tornara pior quando tomou o maldito atalho), mas ainda assim, não se arrependia minimamente do que acontecera, nem do que aconteceria depois disso.

\- Nada de lagartixa - seu sorriso por fim apareceu. Completamente sincero - sou um dragão.

...

...

 **Notas da autora:**

Como sou uma cadela trapaceira e fiquei sabendo que na versão japonesa Max costuma dizer palavras em inglês, adivinhem quem vai mandar ver no "espanglish" de tudo que é jeito? Vai ser bem isso, this bitch!

...

 **Notas da tradutora:**

Se puderem, deixem um comentário para a autora.

Beyjos e até a próxima!


	4. Agora I

Disclaimer: A única coisa de beyblade que me pertence, ou ao menos chegou a pertencer, foi um beyblade fajuto verde-limão coberto de fita adesiva para que não desmanchasse. Não por falta de grana, mas por que minha mãe não quis me comprar um e esse eu ganhei.

...

Holi! Eu continuo meio que improvisando essa coisa e estou certa (tenho certeza) de que em algum capítulo no futuro estarei me arrependendo do que pus nesse capítulo, mas dane-se.

Se você continua lendo essa coisa, obrigada, se já encheu o saco, não o culpo. Só quero expulsar tudo isso do meu sistema (do jeito que veio) e por isso devo mil obrigados *abraça*

Obrigada à SilentGambler, again pelo apoio, correção and so on.

...

Agora I

A espera era in-fer-nal. E sendo honesto, ficar de braços cruzados era tentador em momentos de stress absoluto. Muitas vezes era preferível não sentir responsabilidade alguma, Rei ADORARIA ser o responsável por tudo o que estava acontecendo, pois ao menos poderia fazer algo para remediar a situação, remediar, e não apenas se sentir um inútil.

Era suposto que ao terminar a batalha contra Boris e seu novo grupo de bestas, tudo terminaria bem, porque sempre que se derrota o cara mau, tudo volta à tranquilidade (não importa se ela dure pouco). Mas não. Ao que tudo indicava, mal acabaram de sair de uma fria, logo estavam em outra bem pior. Ou melhor: voltaram a ela.

Por que mesmo que o desgraçado do Boris tenha sido o louco da vez, tudo o que havia feito antes e depois, e todas as pessoas que machucou mais que apenas uma ocasião, não iriam desaparecer da noite para o dia e, naturalmente, ele e seus amigos sofreriam as consequências por enfrentá-lo.

As cicatrizes, visíveis ou não. As perdas... Haviam vencido a batalha, mas perdido no processo. Tyson, Daichi, Max, ele próprio...

E então estava Kai. Que não apenas tivera Boris pela terceira vez em sua vida, como Brooklyn também.

Maldito Brooklyn.

Rei ao menos conservava seu olho direito. E às vezes seu pessimismo ganhava a batalha e lhe dizia que esse "ao menos" não deveria ser nenhum consolo, mas bem, dada as circunstâncias, estar vivo era suficiente. Por mais patético que parecesse para muitos, para ele e seus amigos tinha que ser suficiente.

Até certo ponto era...

\- Talvez por isso as coisas terminaram assim - disse Mariah em algum momento quando tudo estava mais ou menos bem - Pagar um preço tão alto para finalmente alcançar a liberdade.

-Mas Kai...

\- Está vivo Rei, está vivo e com vocês.

Mas até quando? O maior medo de todos era exatamente o mesmo: E se o orgulho de Kai já não fosse suficiente?

Até uma semana atrás não sabiam nada sobre o paradeiro de Kai e apenas no dia anterior o haviam encontrado. Em pouco mais de 24 horas que haviam terminado no hospital privado do Sr. Dickenson, ninguém, absolutamente ninguém (nem sequer Tala), poderiam dizer nada além de que Kai estava mal e seus ferimentos não se curavam - maldito Brooklyn.

\- Rei!

\- Hilary!

Sobressaltou-se e levantou, reconhecendo primeiramente a voz aguda e histérica de Hilary e depois Mariah. Mas mal ficou de pé, sentiu a mão de Mariah em suas costas, guiando para que se voltasse na direção do grito. Absteve-se de grunhir. Mariah não tinha culpa de sua situação atual e ela apenas queria ajudar, ainda que não soubesse quando sua ajuda estava demais.

Ele cambaleou antes de se sentar novamente, sentiu o braço de Mariah agora em sua cintura e sua mão na dele, o segurando. Agradeceu infinitamente por ela não ter dito nada sobre as muletas abandonadas em seu lugar. Era uma precaução e não uma necessidade e não tinha tempo para sermões quando Hilary surgiu naquele estado.

\- O que houve Hilary? - preferiu modelar a voz e parecer calmo, para passa tranquilidade à ela e para que Mariah não notasse a sua frustração ao comprovar pela milésima vez a mancha borrada que se aproximada a ele com pressa. - Kai está bem? Aconteceu algo com ele?

\- Rei... Seu estado é o mesmo - percebeu o abalo, o medo, a vontade de chorar - Dran... Dran... - tomou ar, o som nasal o advertiu que a próxima coisa que seria dita seria entre lágrimas. Hilary iria chorar e o Rei sentiu o coração apertar. Hilary não chorava. Nunca. - Rei, Dranzer desapareceu.

E nesse "desapareceu" Hilary soltou um soluço e viu o borrão diante de dele se curvar, cobrindo o rosto e tremendo. Rei se inclinou para frente e se não fosse por Mariah tê-lo ajudado com o braço direito, sabia que não conseguiria tomar a morena pelos ombros que mal pareceu notar e soluçou mais forte. Hilary não se moveu e ele muito menos, nem quando viu a mancha cor de rosa se aproximar dela.

\- Como assim desapareceu? - perguntou tentando, em vão, controlar sua voz trêmula - Hilary, eu preciso que você me explique o que aconteceu - apertou mais o agarre, tinha de se concentrar, em si mesmo e em Hilary. A garota era a mais inabalável quando tudo saía de controle. Vê-la assim, dessa maneira...

Não sabia se o que sentia era medo ou coragem. Não queria saber. Agora só seus amigos importavam, mesmo que já não pudesse vê-los.

\- Estávamos com ele, Tyson e eu, e eu... Eu... Fui uma estúpida!

\- Hilary, se acalme - ouviu Mariah suplicar.

\- É que, - Hilary respirou fundo, ou isso deduziu, não discernia a essa distância - eu disse ao Tyson que Dranzer não deixaria que nada acontecesse a ele, disse e insisti que se Dranzer estava com ele, lhe ajudaria como havia feito tantas vezes. Mas quando fui vê-lo, ela não estava lá. Não a ouvia, nada. Tentei alcançá-la, mas nada. Dranzer não estava com Kai e eu não pude me conter, não tive tempo de esconder nada. Tyson e viu e se deu conta. Ele saiu assim que eu confessei tudo e me disse para ir te ver.

\- Mas Tyson mal pode se mover! Vão amputar sua perna se ele continuar a fazer essas idiotices! - espetou furioso.

Se Tyson mal podia aguentar sua permanente e recente lesão, não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se realmente perdesse a perna.

\- Eu sei!

E a única razão pela qual Rei não a recriminou por não detê-lo - por que se alguém podia fazer isso, era ela - foi por que viu como Hilary voltava a fraquejar e chorar novamente. Por Tyson, por Kai, por ele... Por todos.

\- Me disse que preferia perder a perna a perder Kai.

Típico.

Mariah estava ao seu lado, muito provavelmente tentando confortá-la. Como havia estado fazendo com ele. Agradeceu realmente em silêncio.

\- Sabe para onde ele foi?

\- Foi ver o Max - balbuciou, um pouco mais calma.

Rei entendeu perfeitamente o que ele planejava.

\- Sem Dranzer a mãe de Max não pode fazer nada.

\- E você acha que eu não disse isso a ele? - rebateu ela com o cenho franzido, muito provavelmente recordando sua discussão com Tyson.

\- E o Sr. Dickenson?

\- Eu já falei com ele, está a caminho. Espera que Tala possa revelar algo mais concreto.

Rei torceu o lábio. Só havia uma coisa que nem na base da porrada poderia tirar de Tala, Kai e os russos e isso era qualquer coisa referente às bestas ou o que fizeram com elas. Bem, nada mais do que o pouco que haviam discutido e que se tornou um tema intocável novamente.

Entretanto, havia um certo russo bem tagarela.

\- Rei?

O garoto sabia que a única razão pela qual Mariah não complementou com "aonde você vai?" era por que só iria aborrecê-lo (dada às circunstâncias), mas estava ali, implícito. Ele se virou para vê-la, depois de tudo, um borrão cor de rosa tinha de ser Mariah, não tinha outra.

\- Vou ver a única pessoa que saberia me dizer o que está havendo com o Kai.

\- Tyson já falou com Tala.

\- Não estou falando dele.

\- Me deixa ir com você. - pediu Mariah, com esse tom que usava para que ninguém pudesse se atrever a dizer não.

\- Não. - mas Rei se atreveu - Sei como chegar ao seu quarto. Além do mais, se vou com você, não me dirá nada. Você e Hilary voltem para o quarto de Kai, ele não pode ficar sozinho.

E antes que alguém pudesse rebater, se inclinou para a esquerda e tateou com as mãos por menos de dois segundos (graças aos céus!) até alcançar as muletas. Ao menos com isso Mariah não poderia reclamar de nada.

...

Olá Rei. Lamento pelos olhos, eram lindos. Já te falaram isso?

Rei não se abalou nem um pouco com a recepção.

\- Claro, muitas vezes, como naquela vez quando chutei o seu traseiro.

Bryan sorriu sem nenhum tipo de decoro. Ele poderia ser um aliado circunstancial, mas as lembranças daquele encontro seguiam ali, latentes, e mesmo que Bryan houvesse perdido, ainda se vangloriava ao recordar O QUANTO havia custado para Rei sobrepassá-lo. As cicatrizes em suas costas eram prova suficiente. Cicatrizes que agora vinham acompanhadas pelas que Crusher lhe havia provocado.

Rei deveria admitir que o fato de Bryan continuasse o mesmo, mesmo depois da encrenca que Garland havia metido a ele, Spencer e Tala e de ter passado tantos dias no hospital, lhe dava certa tranquilidade. Se eles estivessem bem, então ele e seus amigos poderiam sair dessa.

\- Heh. Se eu soubesse que bastava te deixar cego para que seu-

\- Dranzer desapareceu - cortou, indo direto ao ponto. O fato de nada ter mudado significava que falar com ele ainda seria difícil. Mas quando se sabia guiar uma conversa...

\- Como assim desapareceu? - e Rei sabia que já não havia nenhum rastro de sorriso em sua face.

E então explicou. Disse o que Hilary lhe havia confessado e porque Tyson ficou enlouquecido/ensandecido quando viu que Dranzer não estava lá.

\- Mas Kai continua vivo?

A pergunta o descolocou. O tom de Bryan não era de alarme, nem de surpresa, mas de simples curiosidade.

\- Sim. - confirmou e se irritou com o fato de que aquilo soasse mais como se quisesse convencer a si mesmo do que uma afirmação concreta.

\- Então Dranzer não desapareceu.

\- Do que está falando? Bryan, Hilary é praticamente uma caçadora! Não pôde sentir Dranzer! Não há ninguém com Kai!

\- E eu estou te dizendo que Dranzer NÃO PODE deixar Kai! - reiterou frustrado.

\- Já aconteceu uma vez.

\- Isso é diferente e você sabe. Kai é diferente de todos vocês e você sabe.

\- Mas é igual a você.

\- Errado.

\- Bryan.

\- Não é igual a mim.

\- Kai está morrendo.

\- Kai não vai morrer! Desde que Dranzer não o deixe ele continuará vivo. Prostrado numa cama, mas vivo!

Foi na maneira em que sua voz travou quase no final que Rei entendeu que Bryan havia dito algo que não queria ou que não devia. O silêncio que surgiu confirmou. Se esforçou para lembrar-se da última frase.

\- Já vai?

\- Isso não é vida, Bryan.

Sabia que estava brincando com ele. Bryan podia enxotá-lo de lá ou dizer um pouco mais, só esperava que a sorte lhe permitisse o segundo.

E foi o tom...

\- Você acha que Kai quis essa vida?

\- E você acha que não?

O escárnio, a fúria e a inveja em suas palavras fez o mundo tremer a sua volta.

\- Bryan...

\- Boris me contou sobre Drigger, sabia? - seu tom esfriou, como quando jurou matá-lo em circunstância passadas. - Uma besta passada de geração em geração, como uma tradição, em que se deixa de ser um menino para se tornar homem. - o veneno - Naturalmente nos foi contado sobre Lee também.

\- Eu não preciso te ver para encontrar o seu pescoço. - lhe advertiu.

\- Supondo que você realmente se atrevesse a fazer algo, além de beijá-lo, claro. Mas sei que você não gosta tanto assim de mime que eu não tenho tanta sorte.

O velho (novo) Bryan estava de volta.

\- Não estou aqui para isso.

\- Não, mas estamos todos aqui por Kai, não é isso?

Nesse momento odiava tanto não poder ver, não ter a mesma visão que Drigger lhe havia regalado, desse modo, poderia interpretar melhor o tom de escárnio de Bryan. O russo estava saltando de um tema a outro em sua mente. Para ele estavam conectados, mas Rei não sabia como nem por que.

\- Bryan.

\- No final do dia tudo voltará à ele, não? - sentiu resignação, alimentando a curiosidade de Rei. - Esse imbecil é orgulhoso demais para morrer, tinha que ser teimoso e nos ter na palma da mão.

\- Tudo bem, não são os melhores amigos e seu avô financiou a abadia, mas não por isso você o quer morto, não é?

Não podia, não é? Estava tudo bem entre eles. Não era tudo um mar de rosas, mas estavam bem.

\- Não sei.

Rei sentiu seu coração falar por um momento.

\- Para ser honesto, com Kai morto seria menos problemas para Ian, para nós e possivelmente teríamos impedido o incidente com Lee.

E foi ali quando Rei conseguiu conectar os pontos. Enfim conseguiu ver um padrão na mente de Bryan. Sentiu um terrível calafrio que serpenteava de cima a baixo, indo até os pés junto com um pedaço da sua alma. Por que se o que ele estava pensando fosse certo...

\- Nós a destruímos.

A gargalhada que o outro soltou havia sido tão melancólica que o chinês não pôde fazer nada além de ficar calado. Sem saber se ele ria dele ou de si mesmo.

\- Ah não. Não. Se não estou enganado, se nós não estivermos enganados - esclareceu, dando a entender que certamente havia defraudado Rei - e Kai continua vivo, tenha certeza que aquela coisa também está, isso que te garanto.

Não disse nada, já não tentaria arrancar mais nada de Bryan.

\- Melhoras.

\- Boa sorte, Sherlock. Vão precisar.

Saiu dali.

Apenas fechou a porta do quarto, pegou a droga das muletas e se foi. Tinha que encontrar Tyson e os outros. Ainda que não tivesse todas as respostas, ao menos tinha um indício de uma. E odiou Bryan infinitamente por ter razão, tudo voltaria à Kai, absolutamente tudo. Isso incluía Black Dranzer.

...

...

 **Notas da tradutora:**

Por favor, deixem um comentário para a autora.


	5. Agora I-II

Notas da tradutora: Finalmente tenho internet em casa, yay!

Sem enrolação, boa leitura.

...

...

...

ANTES II.I

...

...

...

 _Rei conheceu as lendas, histórias e sobre a magia das feras antes de saber que era órfão._

.

.

.

A última vez que o haviam lançado contra o chão, puxando seu longo rabo de cavalo para usar como uma corda e puxá-lo como se fosse uma boneca de pano, havia jurado a si mesmo que cortaria seu cabelo para que não acontecesse de novo. Mas não, aqui estava, vítima de sua própria burrada.

\- Isso é muito fácil, Rei.

Ele ouviu o movimento antes de ouvir a voz e muito antes de sentir o peso extra em cima dele, puxando-o de novo pelo cabelo para forçá-lo a levantar a cabeça.

\- Eu pensei que você tivesse ido para se tornar melhor que eu, não?

Ele mordeu a língua. A garra se envolveu em seu rabo de cavalo, Rei mordeu ainda mais para não gritar. O punho em seu cabelo virou novamente, estava agora na base de sua cabeça.

-Então prove!

E o que atingiu o concreto foi seu rosto, ele ouviu o estalo no nariz, sentiu a pequena explosão dentro de sua pele. A sensação era tão horrivelmente familiar que isso só podia significar uma coisa: Lee estava fodido.

.

.

.

 _Era mais fácil conceber em sua mente que havia pessoas que se transformavam em animais fantásticos do que a ideia de que havia pessoas chamadas mãe e pai aos quais lhes deviam suas vidas._

 _Eventualmente, as explicações vieram, porque Rei não era estúpido, ele percebeu que os outros tinham algo que ele "carecia". E apesar de que "carecia" era um termo correto, para Rei, implicava que ele não tinha algo necessário, e sendo honesto, o cuidado na ausência de um pai e uma mãe entre uma das crianças da aldeia era um trabalho comunitário e supervisionado pelo velho e sábio (louco) Tao, não foi realmente um problema. Em outras palavras, ele não sabia quem era o óvulo e o espermatozoide de onde ele vinha, mas daí a falta de cuidado e atenção? Bem, não. Rei não necessitou dos pais, nunca._

 _No entanto, ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não precisava de amigos. (Rei às vezes acredita que ele inadvertidamente substituiu um por outros e no final, ele também precisava de alguém em quem depositar todo esse carinho e por essa razão ele queria tanto quanto o fazia, enfim...)._

 _E naquela época, antes de Tyson e os outros, ele tinha Kevin, Gary, Mariah e Lee. E tudo estava bem._

 _Então não mais._

.

.

.

E talvez a coisa mais horrível não fosse saber que possivelmente, desta vez, ele morreria, ou que sua derrota iminente para Lee simbolizasse de uma maneira clichê (e sincera) que ele havia cometido um erro e isso era culpa dele. O mais horrível foi que tudo isso aconteceu e não foi por iniciativa de Lee.

\- É hora de recuperar o que me pertence, Rei. Diga-me, como é a sensação?

.

.

.

 _Porque saber sobre a existência de bestas e ser capaz de vê-las não significa ser capaz de tê-las. Pelo menos não para Rei, ainda que fosse criado e amado pelo clã Byakko, não havia nascido lá. Que chegar aos 13 anos e ser reivindicado por uma besta em uma cerimônia em frente a toda a vila era uma tradição que não pertencia à criança que foi pega fora dela quando era apenas um bebê. Assim que, enquanto os outros sonhavam com o dia em que poderiam finalmente ser reivindicados, Rei, o máximo que poderia aspirar era ser algo semelhante aos demoníacos "matadores de bestas" dos contos de sua aldeia. Pessoas que como ele nunca foram reivindicadas por uma besta, mas a capacidade de vê-los e um pacto com demônios os tornariam capazes de dominá-los. Só que isso não era algo que uma criança sonharia - embora mais tarde Rei soubesse que sua denominação correta era "caçador" e não havia nada demoníaco ou maligno em suas habilidades, mas de fato eram bastante perigosos._

 _Mas, com Drigger, não disseram a mesma coisa._

 _Drigger, a besta guardião do clã, tinha deixado todo protocolo e tradição e, em vez de reivindicar a Lee no dia de sua cerimônia, como tinha feito com cada um dos homens de sua família por mais de mil anos, passou longe, e escolheu Rei em vez disso, mudando a dinâmica e hierarquia da aldeia._

 _Drigger escolheu um estranho como futuro novo líder do clã._

.

.

.

\- Lee, tem que entender...

Ele sentiu a garra agora em sua garganta, cortando sua voz.

\- Entender o que? Que lhe demos tudo e na primeira oportunidade nos abandonou?

.

.

.

 _E seria bastante fácil dizer que os problemas haviam começado ali, que Lee morria de inveja e frustração por não ter sido escolhido pelo espírito ancestral. Mas Lee era uma pessoa melhor do que isso, porque para o que Rei havia sido confusão e descrença, já que de repente pertencia onde não sabia se deveria, para Lee foi a prova definitiva daquilo que haviam se chamado por anos: Rei era um deles, era seu irmão._

 _Então, não, os problemas não começaram aí, na realidade foi que eles começaram com Rei._

 _Rei não era mais um intruso, Rei que de repente tinha todas as responsabilidades de Lee voltadas para ele, Rei, cujo maior medo quando criança era se tornar um matador de feras e ferir seus amigos, de repente era mais do que Rei, a criança forasteira. Agora era líder, irmão, filho, conselheiro..._

 _Talvez fosse verdade que ele não aguentou a pressão, mas não a pressão de assumir a responsabilidade pela aldeia, mas a pressão de não saber quem ele era agora._

.

.

.

Lee saiu de cima, o que ele agradeceu por alguns segundos até sentir a pressão no pescoço e quando o atirou contra a parede mais próxima, colidindo e caindo. A única razão pela qual ele não bateu o rosto no chão foi porque ele conseguiu colocar as mãos a tempo de se segurar.

Ele sentiu um espasmo percorrer todo o seu corpo; mordeu o lábio desta vez, cerrou os punhos e se conteve.

\- Lee, esse não é você - disse ela com voz trêmula. - Eu não quero te machucar.

\- Uma pena, porque eu quero.

.

.

.

 _Essa de sair para se encontrar pode ser uma desculpa meio indigesta para as pessoas sustentadas por pais ricos, mas para Rei era uma necessidade sufocante. Porque a melhor maneira de saber se ele era digno de Drigger e a honra que ele lhe dera, para testar o que ele havia vivido e aprendido, era conhecendo o mundo; se formar e se reformar, mesclar o Rei da aldeia com o Rei do novo mundo. Ser a melhor versão de si mesmo, mas ainda ser capaz de ser Rei._

 _Ele entendeu o que sua decisão pareceu a Lee e aos outros. Ele partiu, abandonou-os e, acima de tudo, levou consigo o sagrado protetor do clã. Ele era claramente um traidor ingrato que havia tirado o tesouro mais valioso daqueles que o amavam tanto e não os culpava, porque, honestamente, ele teria pensado assim também. Mas ainda assim não olhou para trás e não voltou. No final do dia, Drigger o escolheu e não o deixou desde que ele partiu. Algo deveria estar indo no caminho certo._

 _No entanto, isso não garantiu que tudo estava bem. Rei sabia que ele tinha deixado um caos para trás quando ele saiu, obviamente, ele iria esperar um caos maior do que querer voltar um ano depois._

.

.

.

Drigger ficou furioso. Ele sentiu isso no calor de seu corpo, em cada pulsação de seu coração selvagem. Seus músculos ficaram tensos e relaxados, e ele tremeu da cabeça aos pés pela tensão de não poder deixá-lo sair.

Mas Lee...

\- Lute Rei!

Ele sentiu uma joelhada contra o estômago, uma e outra vez. Lee o pegou da base do rabo de cavalo e Rei não estava fazendo nada. Nem mesmo contando, a dor e o ato de reter Drigger não permitia que ele pensasse claramente.

\- Esse é o seu problema - outra joelhada. - Pensar que você pode resolver seus problemas sem enfrentá-los - e outro. - Aprenda a ver a realidade, Rei.

Lee parou, apenas para trazer o rosto de Rei para perto dele.

\- Isso é culpa sua.

.

.

.

 _A magnitude de sua "estupidez" não foi compreendida até que, a cinco quilômetros da vila, ele foi atingido por um borrão que o atingiu diretamente contra seu estômago e o enviou voando por vários metros. Se não fosse pelo fato de que seus instintos estavam agora mais desenvolvidos - graças a Drigger - ele não teria sido capaz de se curvar com as mãos no chão._

 _Sim, claro que ele esperava ser atacado por alguém da aldeia, era o mínimo, mas ser atacado por Mariah?_

 _A raiva que ele poderia ter sentido desapareceu quando viu sua amiga de toda a vida parada ali, onde estivera há apenas alguns segundos. Seus olhos dourados, agora verdes, ainda mais finos e longos. Repleta de manchas por todo o corpo e duas garras semitransparentes em suas mãos. Ela estava furiosa e Rei teve a decência de se sentir mal. Embora apenas por alguns segundos._

 _\- Eu vejo que você foi reivindicada._

 _\- Um ano depois de Lee._

 _Ouch._

 _\- Mariah, eu ..._

 _\- Se poupe, Rei. Só estou te dando um aviso. Não volte para a aldeia. Se você fizer isso, eu não vou me responsabilizar pelo o que eles farão para tirar Drigger de você._

 _Rei parou imediatamente, sentindo um arrepio na espinha pelas implicações perigosas por trás do aviso de Mariah. Porque, até onde ele sabia, não havia maneira fácil, segura e não letal de separar um humano de uma fera._

 _E ainda assim..._

 _\- Eu tenho que voltar, é meu dever._

 _Rei era um ingênuo quando ele acreditava que algo estava caindo dentro de seu círculo de "coisas que são minha responsabilidade". A aldeia era o centro desse círculo._

 _\- Era seu dever a um ano._

 _\- Sim, um ano atrás eu tinha treze anos._

 _\- A mesma idade que Lee._

 _\- E esse é o problema! Eu não sou Lee!_

 _E assim que as palavras dele saíram de sua boca, ele viu como as leves características extras de Mariah se desvaneciam, dando lugar ao seu corpo normal. Ele sentiu um pouco de ansiedade e culpa quando viu como a pose de ataque de sua amiga foi substituída por uma fraca e derrotada._

 _\- Não volte, Rei._

 _\- Mariah, eu sei que deveria ter te dito alguma coisa..._

 _\- Você deveria ter feito muitas coisas, Rei. Eu acho que é tarde demais para fazê-las._

 _\- Lee!_

.

.

.

Rei nunca se esqueceu da maneira horrível como o rosto de Lee se contraiu de raiva e dor. Era como olhar para um animal ferido injustamente pelo mundo. Rei tinha sido esse mundo. A primeira vez que ele o viu assim, ele sabia que tinha cometido um erro. Vê-lo novamente apenas o fez perceber que dentro de tudo o que estava fazendo Lee sofrer, boa parte era culpa sua.

Um espasmo violento percorreu seu corpo inteiro, e ele reprimiu outro grito, abrindo os olhos pela primeira vez. Porque essa sensação não veio de Lee, isso não foi algo produzido pela dor do espancamento que ele lhe deu ou pelo aperto em seus cabelos. Isso veio dele, veio de Drigger.

\- Você não merece ser parte do clã Byakko - desabafou o moreno, Rei sentiu uma oscilação - não merece Drigger - Seus pés levantando do chão, e a única coisa que o impedia de cair era o aperto de Lee e ele mesmo se aferrando a esse braço - você não merece ser meu irmão.

Outro espasmo e Rei sentiu que o rugido de Drigger o fez tremer por inteiro, estava preso na garganta.

\- Uma queda daqui seria o suficiente para matar você. - ele continuou subindo.

\- Drigger não permitiria - disse como pôde.

\- Heh... Então por que ele não saiu?

-Eu te disse, não- Argh! - Apertou-se mais ao braço do amigo - Não quero te machucar.

\- Oh! Você realmente acha que tem controle sobre ele?

E Rei sentiu seu coração parar quando viu como a raiva de Lee foi substituída por malícia. Este não era Lee.

Era _essa coisa_.

\- Se eu quisesse, já teria saído.

\- Ele não…

\- Olha.

E o soltou.

E a única razão pela qual Rei se soltou foi porque ele sentiu que Drigger havia parado de se mover.

.

.

.

 _O que em Mariah havia sido raiva e tristeza, em Lee havia sido fúria e dor. Muita dor._

 _\- Como ousa voltar?_

 _Lee não tinha uma fera, ele sabia quando o viu. Mas havia algo mais nele, algo mais perigoso que emanava em cada passo que ele dava e em cada palavra que pronunciava. Ele sabia disso porque Drigger estava inquieto dentro dele._

 _\- Você já tinha tudo o que queria._

 _\- Lee, você tem que entender, eu tive que fazer isso. Eu tive que lutar para vencer..._

 _-Não! Nós te demos tudo, Rei. E você cuspiu na nossa cara._

 _\- Lee, já foi o bastante... - ouviu Mariah implorar, preocupada que fossem vê-los._

 _\- Cale a boca!_

 _Nem Rei nem Mariah estavam preparados para a onda de choque que os atingiu pelo grito de Lee. A força era tal que acabou empurrando a menina de costas para o chão, deixando-a inconsciente. Se ele não tivesse feito o mesmo com Rei, era porque ele havia conseguido se transformar parcialmente, e com as garras de Drigger, ele se agarrou à terra e desacelerou o impulso._

 _O que ele viu quando olhou para cima o desarmou._

 _Os olhos de Lee estavam agora amarelos em vez de laranjas, duas garras afiadas apareceram em suas mãos e um par de asas negras se projetava de suas costas._

 _Mais tarde, Rei se lembraria disso como o primeiro encontro que ele teve com a besta que ele viria a conhecer como Black Dranzer._

.

.

.

A sensação de cair no vazio foi semelhante àquele momento na montanha-russa onde se é lançado de supetão uma vez que você tenha atingido o ponto mais alto do brinquedo, só que dura um pouco mais, alguns segundos a mais antes de fazer contato contra o pavimento da maneira mais repugnante possível. Mas ainda sim, eles são os segundos mais longos da sua vida. E para Rei o pior não era tanto pensar que ele ia morrer, mas pensar que Drigger iria deixá-lo morrer.

A única coisa em sua mente naqueles segundos eternos era apenas uma coisa: abandono.

Assim havia se sentido Lee e Mariah? Um abandono mais doloroso e aterrorizante que sua própria morte?

Que horror.

\- Rei!

O grito perfurou tudo, desde seus tímpanos até o momento mais sombrio de sua vida. E antes de processar o que essa voz implicava, ele já estava sentindo o par de braços ao redor de seu corpo para evitar sua queda.

\- Que diabos aconteceu com você?

Era Tyson.

\- Encontrei um velho amigo - disse ele, tentando soar como se nada do que havia acontecido tivesse removido velhas inseguranças e despertado novos medos.

\- Eu acho que um inimigo teria te tratado melhor - possivelmente não funcionou.

Rei olhou para trás de Tyson, apenas para ter uma visão de Lee evitando um ataque de Max, e outro de Kai, para depois ser envolto numa chama escura e desaparecer.

\- Como ele fez isso? Max exclamou.

\- É uma aberração mais poderosa - apontou Kai. Mas se ele disse mais alguma coisa, ele não entendeu.

Havia perdido a consciência.

.

.

.

 _Lee foi embora. Porque uma coisa era querer machucar Rei, mas outra era fazer isso com Mariah._

 _E foi ali Rei soube que esse não era Lee. Ele nunca abandonaria sua irmã, não importava como ele se sentisse, seu amor por sua família era mais forte que qualquer coisa._

 _\- Você não pode deixar a aldeia sem um líder. Você tem que voltar._

 _Mariah ficou arrasada. Ela havia acordado duas horas depois, confusa e assustada com o que havia acontecido, comprovou a teoria imprecisa de Rei: Lee não tinha uma fera. O que quer que tenha sido que o atacou não foi uma. Ou pelo menos não uma normal._

 _\- Lee é minha responsabilidade._

 _\- Lee decidiu sair._

 _\- Nada disso teria acontecido se não fosse por mim, e você sabe disso._

 _\- E o que vai acontecer com a vila?! - Ela gritou tão forte que poderia jurar que havia rasgado a garganta._

 _Rei olhou para ela e ela apenas baixou a cabeça, a mão ainda segurando-a com força._

 _\- Lee tinha sido nosso líder enquanto você não estava lá. Mas agora..._

 _\- Os deixou em boas mãos - disse ele, apertando a mão com força, fazendo-a olhar para cima. Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela. - Perdoe-me, Mariah, por destruir seu mundo dessa maneira, mas eu prometo que vou trazer Lee de volta e vamos construir um novo._

 _Rei nunca soube por que, apesar de tudo, Mariah acreditava nele, mas ele estava grato. Então talvez ele pudesse acreditar mais em si mesmo; se alguém como Mariah confiasse em todas as suas promessas sem fundamentos que nasceram das profundezas de seu coração, ele teria o potencial para cumpri-las. Essa foi uma boa motivação._

 _Mas encontrar Lee não era tão simples, não em um mundo enorme que havia esquecido as feras ou que ignoravam a existência delas. Não assim como Rei, que tinha sido encontrado, mas não por Lee._

 _\- Nos disseram que você está procurando por um pássaro negro com olhos amarelos._

 _Se a mensagem estava em código, era um muito ruim, até hoje não podia acreditar que Kai permitisse que Max lhe fizesse essa pergunta tão tranquilamente e em um lugar tão público quanto um café._

 _\- É mesmo?_

 _\- Sim. - disse Kai, assumindo o controle da situação. - E se é o mesmo tipo de ave que estamos procurando, podemos chegar a um acordo._

 _Dois anos depois, o acordo ainda era válido._

...

...

...

Por favor, deixem um comentário para autora.


	6. Antes II-II

**Notas da autora:** Tive trabalho, _again_ , e que essa bendita não estivesse pronta me meteu em apuros ao escrever. Mas entendam que quando escrevi "Kai não está morto..." não estava pensando no que ia acontecer depois, **só queria bestas e transformações fodas.** Nunca pensei que teria que desenvolver algo mais a frente disso.

...

...

...

 **ANTES DE II-II**

.

.

.

A parte mais triste de tudo isso não era tanto o fato de que, apesar de dois anos a situação de Lee não ter melhorado (era triste, mas queria ajuda-lo), ou que tivesse de ser hospitalizado por seus ferimentos (ele odiava não se mover, mas...). O mais triste foi que Drigger não aparecia há duas semanas. Desde sua queda, ele não sentiu a fera.

E ainda que não gostasse, sua ausência tinha destituído o eixo perfeito que Rei havia construído quando ele apareceu em sua vida e novamente estava perdido e sem saber o que fazer.

.

.

.

 _\- Existe alguma razão pela qual esse tal de Lee tenha a mesma fera que o Carlos?_

 _Tyson teve o dom de fazer as perguntas-chave no momento menos oportuno. A de ser um recém-recuperado ajudou muito, mas, em geral, Tyson ainda era incrivelmente impertinente quando tratava de satisfazer sua curiosidade (e quando não era o caso também)._

 _Rei suspirou (bastante) cansado – estar em uma cama nada ajudou, e ausência de Drigger só fez sua recuperação mais lenta - e podia ver como Max dava de ombros e Kai revirava os olhos. Kenny, ou "chief", como agora sabia como o chamava, olhou para eles com curiosidade, dado a reação dos três._

 _\- Pode ser uma pergunta desconfortável, mas acho que a resposta poderia nos ajudar a ver a imagem com mais clareza._

 _Bem, chief estava certo. Talvez houvesse coisas para responder depois de dois meses em que ambos os meninos se juntaram à cruzada para erradicar as aberrações. Especialmente considerando que, depois de Carlos, não tinham encontrado ninguém com tanto poder desde o recente reaparecimento de Lee na vida de Rei._

 _\- Não é a mesma coisa. - Kai respondeu imediatamente._

 _\- Não temos certeza se não é. - corrigiu Rei._

 _\- Você ainda mantém essa teoria? - Max perguntou._

 _\- Acho que a presença de Lee só confirmou isso._

 _\- Que teoria?_

 _Max olhou para Rei, inclinando a cabeça na direção de Tyson, o que claramente poderia ser traduzido como um "continue". O chinês suspirou._

 _\- Nós acreditamos... - Max pigarreou e Rei revirou os olhos. - Bem, eu acho que é a mesma fera. Kai acha que é um grupo de bestas semelhantes e Max tem essa ideia maluca de que é uma fera dividida em diferentes partes..._

 _\- Ei! É uma teoria tão válida quanto as outras!_

 _\- Os espíritos não se dividem, Max._

 _\- Pergunte a Voldemort._

 _Kai bufou exasperado. E Rei estava dividido entre considerar seriamente esse comentário ou aceitar que Max estava apenas sendo Max, tentando ser engraçado._

 _\- Carlos e Lee são apenas algumas das muitas aberrações que surgiram nos últimos anos - disse Kai - Tem havido muitos para que seja apenas uma mudando de hospedeiro para hospedeiro._

 _\- Lee e Carlos tinham as mesmas características. - disse Max._

 _\- Pode haver aberrações semelhantes - disse Kai, que pareceu ignorar o fato de que Max o interrompeu. - Há um par de gêmeos na Espanha que os têm._

 _\- Thunder Pegasus e Fire Pegasus mal se parecem. E eles são bestas, não aberrações._

 _\- O ponto é, se de fato era a mesma criatura, Lee não teria a capacidade de desaparecer em chamas - Kai olhou para Rei - O intervalo de tempo em que deixou Carlos e agora é pouco. Algo assim leva anos de experiência._

 _\- E se ele não o abandonou?_

 _\- Agora você considera minha teoria? - Max perguntou com entusiasmo._

 _\- Na verdade não - Rei respondeu seriamente - O que eu acho é que talvez seja uma fera, com tanto poder que pode deixar resíduos naqueles que possui. Pense nisso, seu único objetivo é absorver energia. Ele pula de pessoa para pessoa tomando o que quer, mas ao invés de abandoná-las, ele as infecta._

 _\- Algo como um vampiro?_

 _Os outros três voltaram a vista para Tyson, que pela primeira vez poderia contribuir para a conversa com sua comparação ridícula, mas..._

 _\- Se você colocar dessa maneira, faz sentido._

 _Os cinco ficaram assustados, ouvindo a sexta voz naquela conversa. Ninguém havia notado o momento em que o homem gordinho e grisalho entrara no quarto. Rei foi o primeiro a reagir._

 _\- Sr. Dickenson?_

.

.

.

Lee não o via desde o confronto. A boa notícia é que ser paranoico não era algo mal visto entre eles, já que Max, Tyson e até mesmo o próprio Kai passaram a patrulhar a cidade, enquanto chief acompanhava a busca e Rei, bem, ele ainda estava no hospital angustiado por cada segundo que ele passava enjaulado.

Tanto que até o Sr. Dickenson, que geralmente era bastante compreensivo, dissera-lhe para parar com tanto drama.

\- Não é o fim do mundo, sabe?

Rei olhou para ele com um careta, mas ele apenas lhe devolveu seu característico sorriso, semelhante ao que ele viu quando ele conheceu Kai e Max pela primeira vez.

\- Não, mas se fosse, eu não poderia fazer nada para impedi-lo.

O homem continuou a sorrir como se o crescente pessimismo de Rei fosse apenas mais um capricho. Rei ficou irritado.

\- Você precisa de algo? Ou você veio apenas para se assegurar de que eu ainda esteja com o soro pendurado?

\- Rei, isso é maneira de falar?

Antes de poder processar a dona da voz, Rei já tinha diante de si uma Mariah muito chateada que não deixava de dar sermões por ser tão rude e desrespeitoso com os mais velhos, dava graças por Tao não estar ali, e mesmo estando naquele estado não era uma desculpa para andar falando com um senhor daquela maneira.

\- Eu não sou tão velho...

\- O ponto é que Rei não deveria ter falado assim.

\- Mariah, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele perguntou finalmente. Obviamente, a bronca entrou em um ouvido e saiu pelo outro. Seu cérebro estava mais ocupado em processar o fato de que Mariah estava lá, com ele e longe da aldeia.

\- O que eu faço aqui? Eu vim pelo Lee.

.

.

.

 _Quando Rei conheceu Stanley A. Dickenson, este tinha explicado, de maneira simples e curta, que Lee não fora o único, existiam mais como ele, que perdiam a noção de si e eram controlados por aberrações que faziam de tudo para alimentar seus desejos mais sombrios. Com consequências que vão desde um corpo paralisado, amputações de membros inutilizáveis, mentes perturbadas e morte (porque uma aberração não outorga, retira e retira e retira até que não haja mais nada que sirva). E a teoria dizia que, com tão poucas bestas, o número de aberrações deveria ser menor. Mas como às vezes acontece, a prática nega a teoria, e acontece que quando o Sr. Dickenson conheceu Rei, havia mais aberrações do que bestas._

 _\- Eu não sei onde seu amigo está, mas se você nos ajudar, nós ajudaremos você a encontrá-lo. – lhe havia dito - Não apenas nós, existem outros grupos de bestas em cada continente que também buscam erradicar estas aberrações, como a que possuiu seu amigo. Se o virem, dirão a nós."_

 _E, embora todo o instinto e educação o tivessem ensinado a não confiar em estranhos, dois anos depois ele não se arrependia de ter aceitado a oferta._

 _\- Como você tem passado Rei?_

 _\- Não tão bem quanto eu gostaria._

 _\- É uma pena, você tem tido algum progresso?_

 _Sua expressão foi resposta suficiente para o homem que, sem dizer mais uma palavra, voltou seu olhar para Tyson._

 _\- Voltando à sua analogia com o Tyson, eu temo que seja bem precisa._

 _\- Você não está falando sério - interrompeu Kai, num tom que beirava a indignação._

 _\- Irritado por que eu acertei e você não? - o moreno o reprochou._

 _\- Eu não estou interessado no fato de que pela primeira vez em sua vida você tenha usado seu único neurônio funcional para dizer idiotices. - ele retrucou - O problema aqui é que eles consideram seriamente que existe uma aberração que "infecta outros seres humanos", especialmente se levarmos em conta o nível das habilidades de Lee. Se fosse uma infecção simples, como diz, um efeito colateral da aberração que a possuía, não haveria como deixar Rei naquele estado ou o fato de ele ter fugido do jeito que ele fez._

 _\- Só porque você em oito anos não conseguiu explodir em chamas e desaparecer?_

 _Chief cobriu o rosto com a palma da mão direita, Rei deixou cair a cabeça, derrotado, Sr. Dickenson sorriu nervosamente quando Max se aproximou da orelha de seu amigo imprudente e boca grande._

 _\- Not the point, Tyson._

.

.

.

Claro que, quando Mariah disse "Eu vim por Lee", Rei queria comê-la viva naquele momento e devolver-lhe um pouco, senão um sermão inteiro, como o que ela acabara de lançar. Porque quando ele se fora ha dois anos atrás, ele havia deixado claro que ela tinha que ficar, porque a aldeia precisava de pelo menos alguém da sua família na frente... Mas nem sequer teve chance, porque resultou que a visita do Sr. Dickenson não era mera cortesia.

\- Eu pensei que talvez você precisasse de alguma ajuda com Drigger.

Se Rei não disse algo como "Não meta o nariz onde não é chamada" por ter tirado Mariah de sua aldeia e trazê-la até ali, acreditando que ela teria a solução mágica para o seu problema, foi só porque não queria outro sermão encima. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo com Drigger era assunto dele, e ele não precisava envolver sua amiga (ou qualquer outra pessoa, obrigado), que nesse momento provavelmente já estava tão exilada quanto ele e Lee. E agora não bastava apenas convencer os anciãos a aceitar o amigo de volta, mas também a irmã dele. Que, de acordo com a sua história, tinha saído às escondidas... E apenas para deixar tudo um pouco pior, a garota acrescentou, como se tudo isso não estivesse causando um caos emocional imenso em Rei: "Gary e Kevin também vieram comigo".

Então agora não era apenas Lee que não poderia mais retornar, mas eles também, e tudo por causa de Rei. O que importava se aquele que foi à procura deles havia sido o Sr. Dickenson? A razão pela qual eles concordaram em sair em primeiro lugar foi ele.

Ele estava destinado a desgraçar todos àqueles que amava?

.

.

.

 _O curioso sobre aquela discussão, Rei recordaria, não tanto pelo bate-boca em si (porque Kai honestamente nem ligava para os comentários de Tyson e lhe importavam um caralho), mas foi a primeira vez que discutiram abertamente sobre o quão semelhantes eram características das aberrações quando eram materializadas de forma parecida à que Kai produzia em sua transformação parcial com Dranzer._

 _Houve sim algo como um segredo aberto, pelo menos entre eles. Porque Kai não se importava com o assunto e não discutia com ninguém. Mas Rei e todos sabiam que ele se importava, mas obviamente ele não falaria com eles. Ele só fez isso uma vez, e foi com o Sr. Dickenson, que os assegurou, estando Kai ausente, não havia com que se preocupar, era apenas uma coincidência e que não era a primeira vez que havia bestas semelhantes (como no caso dos gêmeos Fernández)._

 _Então, basicamente, todo mundo sabia que sobre aquilo, Kai não discutiria com eles. Mas eles também sabiam que ser imprudente para Tyson era tão natural como respirar. E isso não apenas sugeria a semelhança óbvia entre a fera de Kai e a aberração de Lee, mas também que o russo de seu amigo "não tinha" algum tipo de poder ou habilidade, já que ele não podia fazer o mesmo._

 _Ou seja, havia ferrado tudo de uma maneira magistral e ninguém tinha uma fórmula para consertar esse tipo de desastre._

 _Honestamente, se Kai fosse outro tipo de pessoa, ele teria se transformado bem ali. Mas ele simplesmente olhou para Tyson como se o que ele tivesse dito fosse estúpido (isto é, com sua expressão habitual) e com um "me avisem quando vocês pararem de discutir bobagens" saiu de lá._

 _\- Tyson, você deveria pensar melhor sobre o que diz - disse chief, agindo como a voz da razão que o próprio Tyson deveria ter, mas aparentemente nunca se desenvolveu._

 _\- Kai deve aprender a respeitar opiniões diferentes das suas. - ele respondeu._

 _\- Sim, mas eu acho que todos nós sabemos, até você, - disse Max, olhando-o com evidente obviedade - que ele não se incomodou com isso, mas com outra coisa._

 _E a brilhante resposta de Tyson foi revirar os olhos e cruzar os braços._

 _\- Tenho certeza de que Kai está um pouco tenso depois de tudo o que aconteceu - Dickenson finalmente falou. Não afetado pelo que aconteceu. – O que é normal quando nos deparamos com uma aberração._

 _O que para os ouvidos dos outros foi um "deixem Kai sozinho por um tempo"._

 _\- Mas temo que nesse momento, teorias e mínimas provas sejam a única coisa que temos. E a teoria de Tyson e Rei é a mais provável que contamos. Uma fera que semeia sua essência em todo ser humano que possui._

 _\- O fato é que, - Kenny acrescentou, - nem sequer temos como impedir isso. Se não podemos vê-lo, exceto quando passa a dominar um ser humano..._

 _Sr. Dickenson suspirou, dizendo em voz alta o que todos estavam pensando:_

 _\- Então não temos escolha a não ser continuar exorcizando aqueles que foram reivindicados por ela._

.

.

.

Naqueles dias, sua recuperação foi lenta e Lee nem sequer apareceu. O que só fez seu humor piorar. O bom foi que: ele deixou o hospital uma semana depois da chegada de seus velhos amigos; que, junto com ele, foram à mansão de Dickenson. O homem gentilmente o hospedou por dois anos e não se incomodou em estender o convite para seus amigos. A desvantagem, no entanto, era que Mariah tinha levado a tarefa de "ajudá-lo" e a garota com seu bom humor só o irritava.

Era por essa razão que ele costumava treinar com Gary às vezes. O imenso e forte garoto parecia permanecer neutro em relação a Rei e suas decisões. E honestamente, entre o otimismo de Mariah e a preocupação de Tyson e os outros (exceto, talvez, Kai), ele gostava que pelo menos alguém não tentasse dar falsas esperanças. O garoto havia deixado claro que seu único objetivo ali era proteger Mariah, no entanto, poderia se dizer que estava um pouco conflitante entre o ódio que deveria ter sentido por Rei com o que aconteceu, e o apreço óbvio que sempre teve. No final, Gary era uma pessoa com muitos sentimentos bons e amava demais seus amigos. Traidores ou não.

E então havia Kevin... Rei gostava muito dele, realmente. Mas o pirralho - disse com o amor que ainda sentia - tinha talento para ferrar as pessoas. O menino mal tinha sido reivindicado por sua fera e ele escapara para alcançar Mariah e Gary. Primeiramente ele a adorava, quase tanto quanto seu irmão, e obviamente ele não a deixaria ir sozinha, mesmo que isso significasse sua expulsão do clã. Portanto, era completamente normal para ele odiar Rei, e tudo o que ele provocava, e que poderia atirar pedras contra ele sem o menor remorso ou sutileza.

E Tyson já tinha chegado na merda do seu limite.

\- Rei, eu vou trancar esse gremlin na droga de uma gaiola.

\- Kevin é apenas uma criança, Tyson – ok nem tanto, já era um adolescente, mas porque Rei não estava lá para discutir sobre suas atitudes (imaturas ou não), não quando há muito tempo ele tinha a mesma idade e fazia coisas igualmente questionáveis.

\- Um com uma boca muito grande. Se você quer saber...

\- E não por isso mentiroso, não?

Tyson rosnou exasperado.

\- Você não é um traidor.

Rei revirou os olhos. Não era a primeira vez que falavam sobre isso.

\- Não, mas se eu não tivesse saído...

\- Se você não tivesse saído, você não teria descoberto que mais pessoas precisam da sua ajuda, ou que havia um perigo maior lá fora que poderia destruir a sua aldeia - e então ele acrescentou: - e você também não teria me conhecido, o que significaria uma existência bastante vazia.

Rei deu-lhe um leve sorriso por sua tentativa de fazê-lo rir, mas decidiu não se afastar da principal questão discutida pela enésima vez, para ver se eles o deixavam em paz.

\- E Lee ainda estaria lá, eu também e Mariah nunca teria que sair e...

\- E Kevin continuaria contando coisas sobre você?

Os dois se viraram imediatamente, assustados pela voz de Mariah, que nenhum deles ouvira se aproximar. A menina estava de braços cruzados, mas não parecia chateada, mas igualmente exasperada (ou mais) do que Tyson, e os vestígios desbotados de Galux em seu corpo.

\- Sério Rei - ela continuou - Kevin só está muito magoado, é tudo. Você não deveria ouvi-lo.

\- É o que eu estou dizendo, mas faz ele entender!

Rei colocou as mãos na ponte do nariz, antecipando a dor de cabeça que vinha por discutir com esses dois.

\- Vejamos, sim, Kevin está chateado, mas o que ele diz faz sentido.

-E? - Perguntaram Mariah e Tyson ao mesmo tempo. Teria sido engraçado se não fosse porque Rei poderia sentir seriamente que sua cabeça estava começando a doer.

-"E" o que? - Ele repetiu.

\- Sim é verdade, você foi embora - Mariah começou. - Lee ficou mal e aquela coisa o reclamou contra sua vontade. E?

\- Que é minha culpa?

\- E? - A garota insistiu.

Rei ficou atordoado por alguns momentos, observando Tyson e Mariah. Os dois o vendo com a mesma expressão de frustração em seu rosto. Era como se os dois soubessem de algo e ele não e ok, Mariah era bastante perspicaz, ela podia ver coisas que outros não conseguiam notar, mas Tyson?

-Eu não entendo... Do que você está falando?

Mariah suspirou.

\- Vamos lá, Rei: você assumiu a culpa pelo que aconteceu, bem, se isso te faz feliz, faça-o - Rei franziu a testa ofendido, mas Mariah não deixou que ele respondesse antes de continuar. - E todos nós aceitamos isso, especialmente por sua palermice de andar nos lembrando toda vez que você passa choramingando pela casa.

\- Eu não fico choramingando.

\- Anda devagar, com a cabeça baixa, os olhos perdidos e o rosto de cachorro perdido - ofereceu seu amigo. - Estou surpreso por você não ter chorado...

\- Quieto, Tyson. - ele respondeu, sentindo sua irritação retornar.

\- O que queremos dizer - continuou a garota - é que é inútil aceitar essa culpa você quer carregar, mesmo que apenas sirva para deixar você pior.

\- E como você quer que eu me sinta? Lee está perdido, Drigger não fala comigo e eu não sei o que fazer para devolver tudo ao normal.

-E o que é normal? Nossa vida antes de Drigger reivindicar você? - E Rei sentiu nessa afirmação como se alguém tivesse o acordado com um balde de água fria - Isso não vai voltar.

-Bem não, mas... -ele hesitou.

\- Do jeito que eu estou vendo - disse Tyson - nada volta a ser o mesmo depois que somos reivindicados, Rei. Olhe para mim! Eu me transformo em um dragão e estou chutando traseiros aqui e ali. Mas desde antes de Dragoon eu já estava saindo para ajudar um amigo, e agora é por causa dos meus amigos que eu continuo fazendo isso.

\- Rei - sentiu a mão de sua amiga tomando a dele, e seu olhar foi imediatamente para elas e, em seguida, voltou à Mariah - antes de você sequer pensar em ter uma besta, isso nunca te impediu de ajudar Lee. Talvez... Talvez o que o Lee precise não seja de Drigger, mas do seu irmão.

Rei lembrava muito desse debate, não só porque havia sido o último que tiveram por seus sentimentos por Lee e seus problemas, ou porque Tyson mostrou que ele poderia realmente prestar atenção e ver além do que os outros assumem, ou Mariah sendo novamente quem dera luz a seus sentimentos. Mas porque ele tinha entendido que as pessoas que ele mais amava eram seus amigos e ele permitiu que a culpa se interpusesse entre eles. Tinha sido mais fácil sentir pena de si mesmo do que lutar. Mas Mariah estava certa, Lee precisava dele mesmo que ele odiasse Rei, tanto quanto a distância dali até a lua e voltando, ele o amava o suficiente para impedir que essa coisa o arrebatasse.

Naquela noite, ele jurara salvar Lee e levá-lo de volta à aldeia.

Obviamente não sabia que não poderia cumpri-lo.


	7. Antes II-III

Disclaimer: Beyblade não me pertence.

NOTA: O primeiro cap passou de ser chamado "início" a "AGORA I" e o quatro que costumava ser "AGORA I" agora é "AGORA II" porque é assim que parecia mais legal.

Eu já queria terminar com a parte de Rei para poder escrever o que segue. _**I did tried!**_ E eu preciso planejar o que vem depois, porque sei que vai acontecer, mas não como e não me lembro de quantas mentirinhas lhes contei so far (?).

Toaneo07 Ver2.0, obrigado pela sua review.

Um abraço e beijo ao meu amado beta SilentGambler e obrigado a Nessa Hiwatari por continuar a traduzir esta fic * 3 *

ANTES DE II-III

 _Rei sempre se perguntou por que Drigger o escolheu._

 _Aceitar a decisão da besta imediatamente, porque não tinha outra forma de definir isso, não significava que ele entendesse por que a tomara. E embora muitas vezes ele tenha tentado perguntar, a única coisa que ele recebeu em resposta foi um extenso silêncio que se tornou desconfortável._

 _Ele não tinha pensado nisso novamente até que a besta partiu sem qualquer explicação e só conseguiu finalmente entender quando a recuperou._

.

.

.

Se Rei fosse um idiota, diria que se as coisas terminassem como terminaram para Kevin - que na época era apoiado por um Lee parcialmente transformado em uma fera e que o segurava pelo pescoço com sua cauda preta materializada – havia sido pelas suas próprias mãos. Mas isso seria injusto para o pobre rapaz que, em sua ânsia de querer retornar as coisas para o que eram antes para que seus amigos pudessem ser felizes novamente, acabou sendo outra vítima da aberração que se apoderara de seu amigo.

Honestamente, não podia culpá-lo. Rei também queria o mesmo, mas ao contrário dele que tinha que amadurecer e aprender a lidar quando a vida lhe fodia, porque acontecia muitas, muitas vezes, Kevin teve que aprender de outra maneira.

Mas agora sua decisão estava em jogo se iria continuar ou não.

\- Lee, solta o Kevin.

Foi como se sua vida escorresse pelos seus dedos, mas Rei cuidaria para que esta não fosse sua última lição.

\- Por que, Rei? - O tom quase inocente de Lee deu-lhe arrepios, mas ele se controlou. - Kevin não poderia ser mais seguro do que comigo.

Mesmo na escuridão, Rei sentiu a cauda negra e brilhante apertar mais contra o pescoço fino de seu amigo.

\- Lee... - ele avisou com dentes cerrados, as mãos em punhos, apertando com tanta força que ele podia sentir suas unhas contra a pele.

\- O que vai fazer? - Seu rosto levantou e o tom malicioso foi o suficiente para saber que seu amigo havia ido de novo, deixando aquela coisa em seu lugar.

\- Rei... - Kevin chamou com voz fraca.

Ele sentiu outro calafrio percorrer sua espinha, mas desta vez se espalhou pelo resto de seu corpo. O aperto no peito começava a se tornar insuportável.

\- Lee, por favor, ele não tem nada a ver com isso!

Sua respiração acelerou.

\- Mesmo? - A aberração não mudou seu tom de voz, mas ela moveu a cauda atraindo o menor em direção a ele, puxando-a sem hesitação através de seu cabelo, levando a cabeça para trás bruscamente. - Ele trouxe você para mim, afinal. Por que você ajudaria esse humano insignificante que não buscava nada além de seu próprio benefício?

\- Seu problema é comigo, não com ele.

\- Ou é que você se importa mais do que eu? - E havia raiva, semelhante à de Lee. Ele soltou a cabeça de Kevin, mas manteve o agarre no pescoço. - Você me mataria para salvá-lo?

E com ele o agarre de sua cauda o levantou para depois golpeá-lo contra o chão, seu grito de dor perfurou Rei até a alma.

\- Lee!

.

.

.

 _Não havia passado nem três dias desde sua estranha conversa com Tyson e Mariah quando, de repente, não havia apenas a ausência de Lee e Drigger: Kevin também não estava em nenhum lugar._

 _\- Eu disse a ele para não ir tão longe - disse Gary, quem normalmente observava o mais novo do grupo, desde que deixara claro que não queria fazer nada que tivesse a ver com Rei e seus novos amigos. E como Mariah ele não estava, porque estava sempre com Rei._

 _E embora Tyson e Max (e, por conseguinte, Kai) dissessem que procurariam por ele enquanto procuravam por Lee, Rei decidiu que ele estava o suficientemente recuperado para pelo menos retornar Kevin a seus amigos. Não deveria ser tão difícil._

 _Gary e Tyson foram juntos, Max acabou seguindo Kai - porque Kai trabalha por conta própria, mesmo em equipe, e ele não estava com vontade de tolerar Tyson ou ter paciência com Gary, que embora excessivamente forte e resistente, não era tão veloz - e Mariah grudou em Rei._

 _O problema era que duas noites haviam se passado e não havia vestígios dele._

 _\- Esta com Lee._

 _A seriedade da afirmação de Kai não fez nada além de aumentar a tensão que havia entre os demais. Todos pensaram o mesmo, mas nenhum deles queria dizer isso._

 _\- Talvez ele tenha voltado para a aldeia? - Chief ofereceu como uma alternativa, embora ele não parecesse muito certo de sua própria teoria._

 _\- Estão aqui há dias. Ele poderia ter feito isso antes. - Max murmurou, seu tom mais fraco do que antes, mas seu olhar em Rei._

 _Na verdade, todos os olhos estavam em Rei, e ele sabia disso, assim como ele sabia o porquê._

 _Se Kevin estava com Lee, que era o mais óbvio, dadas as circunstâncias de seu desaparecimento, e o próprio Lee ainda não havia entrado pelas portas da mansão exigindo sua cabeça, era porque esperava que fosse o próprio Rei fosse vê-lo._

 _Era uma armadilha e todos sabiam disso._

 _Assim como eles também sabiam que Rei iria de qualquer forma._

.

.

.

Foi o instinto que o fez se mover, era a sua necessidade de proteger que o fez esquecer que era ele, Rei, sem Drigger, o único que corria em direção a um Lee possuído por uma aberração perigosa e demente. E ele não era idiota, sabia que havia caído mais fundo na armadilha, que o sorriso perturbado no rosto de Lee significava a sua vitória e que ele não tinha chance contra ele. Ele ira morrer.

Mas era isso ou aquilo continuando a ferir Kevin.

Com um movimento de sua cauda, Lee jogou o garoto de lado como uma boneca de pano, seu sorriso anormalmente largo, enquanto ele corria para encontrar Rei, que tinha feito a coisa mais sensata para ele: Tomar Lee pela cintura para cair em cima dele. Uma vez no chão, ele agarrou-o pela borda do colete, levantando-o para encará-lo.

\- Você que a mim, não é? Aqui estou! - Ele largou com força golpeando no peito com as duas palmas – Vem me matar! Mate-me e vamos acabar com isso! Mas deixe os outros fora disso!

Por um segundo, um bastante longo, Rei viu surpresa em Lee – uma surpresa genuína - pouco antes de se deformar em uma expressão de raiva e ódio. Em um movimento rápido demais para ele, Lee o derrubou de um lado e acabou em cima dele, pegando seus pulsos para prendê-los ao chão na altura de seu rosto.

\- Matar você seria muito fácil - Lee assobiou, cuspindo veneno em cada palavra. - Não, Rei. Algo muito, - e seus olhos mudaram, seu ódio substituído pelo sadismo - muito pior te aguarda...

E foi quando ele sentiu, o calor em seus pulsos, o calor intenso e horrendo em seus pulsos.

\- Você sentirá em sua própria carne tudo o que eu passei quando você levou minha vida inteira com você.

O grito de Rei perfurou a noite, sufocando o horror de Kevin e a risada insana da coisa que estava se aproveitando de Lee. Tudo enquanto as chamas negras continuavam a queimar suas mãos.

.

.

.

 _Lee não precisou dar a ela nenhum tipo de instrução, mensagem ou ameaça. Rei decidiu que, se eles terminassem o que quer que tivessem começado, a coisa mais sensata seria ir busca-lo e procurar por ele onde haviam se encontrado pela última vez. Só._

 _O único que não lhe disse que era idiotice havia sido Kai, e ele tinha certeza que não necessariamente porque o russo não achava que era, mas porque sabia que Rei iria de qualquer forma. Que os outros tentando fazê-lo mudar de ideia era uma desnecessária perda de tempo e saliva, e Kai não era do tipo que falava para ser ignorado._

 _\- Se for esse o caso, então vamos com você - disse Mariah com as mãos na cintura._

 _\- Eu não acho que são necessárias mais de cinco pessoas para manter um idiota vivo - disse Max com um grande sorriso._

 _Se Rei achou estranho que Kai não se opusesse por ser incluído, ele não mencionou isso. Ele gostava de saber que, mesmo sem Drigger, seus amigos estavam lá para ele._

.

.

.

Quando ele sentiu o fogo de arder, a sensação de pele queimada contra o ar frio da noite só fez tudo piorar. Rei teve que morder seus lábios com toda sua força para que seus gemidos de dor não escapassem, mesmo que com toda aquela força de vontade ainda fossem audíveis. Tão forte e insuportável que ele mal podia processar que a única razão pela qual ele estava agora livre do ataque de Lee era porque Kevin, parcialmente transformado, foi para cima dele para tirá-lo.

Ele rolou no chão para olhar melhor para o garoto que, com sua fera presente em seus membros novos e semitransparentes, estava praticamente em cima do peito de Lee, cercando-o com as pernas para não cair enquanto arranhava o rosto com suas garras afiadas.

\- Você não é o Lee! Deixa ele!

\- Macaco idiota!

\- Kevin, não!

O rabo preto de Lee voltou a cobrar vida, pegou uma das garras de Kevin, que parou seu ataque para se sentir novamente preso. Sua mão livre pegou pela garra negra de Lee, sua expressão não mais de malícia, mas de raiva.

\- Estou farto.

Ele ouviu o osso estalar, Kevin gritou, e um rugido familiar fez a terra tremer.

.

.

.

 _Assim como eles sabiam que era uma armadilha, Lee sabia que ele não iria sozinho. E foda-se._

 _O primeiro que se separou foi Kai - com duas aberrações porque ele não era um imbecil - que acabaram arrastando-o para um esgoto. O seguinte foi Gary, com uma aberração com asas já desenvolvidas que era muito rápida, forte e ágil que o levou de lá para enfrentá-lo em outro lugar. Um par de gêmeos que seriam atendidos por Tyson e Max, deixando Mariah e Rei seguirem em frente; só que antes de chegar com Lee, uma loira enorme com um olhar severo os interceptou e Mariah decidiu ficar porque "se você morrer aqui, a aberração vai matar Kevin"._

 _Rei aceitou, com muitas dúvidas e sem a menor ideia de como ele poderia seguir em frente, mas ele tinha que fazê-lo porque as palavras de Mariah eram tão verdadeiras que seu medo pela vida de Kevin era muito mais forte do que suas próprias inseguranças e complexos._

 _Seu encontro com Lee estava em um antigo estacionamento abandonado de três andares. Porque com aberração e tudo, seu amigo não permitia que ninguém os visse; a primeira vez que terminou foi depois de exorcizar a vítima, porque ele simplesmente voltou a sentir o rastro de seu amigo. Naquela ocasião, ele havia ido sozinho e não havia terminado bem._

 _Agora ele também, mas pelo menos ele já sabia que seus amigos acreditavam nele. O que isso faria por sua condição, ele não sabia exatamente, mas um pouco de apoio moral nunca faria mal a ninguém._

 _Mas ver Lee de braços cruzados, enquanto segurava o pequeno Kevin sob o chão graças ao aperto de sua cauda negra, o fez esquecer tudo._

 _\- Eu pensei que levasse Kevin mais em consideração ao menos. Tem três dias que chegou..._

 _\- Rei... – o mais novo levantou a cabeça, visivelmente espancado, arranhões no rosto, hematomas nas bochechas, a voz fraca..._

 _Isso não era Lee._

 _Aquela coisa acabara com o amigo dele._

 _Com grande facilidade ele usou seu membro para levantar o menino e ficar na frente dele._

 _\- Mas você veio por ele muito mais rápido do que para mim._

 _\- Lee, liberte o Kevin._

.

.

.

Ele não correu, correr era sinônimo de perder tempo; ele pulou. Pulou com todas as suas forças, deixando seu instinto renovado assumir o controle de seu corpo e a nova corrente de adrenalina que parecia bombear através de seu sangue sedava qualquer sensação de dor.

Lee mal teve tempo de soltar Kevin e afastar as afiadas garras brancas que Rei agora possuía em vez de suas mãos. Ele teve que usar as suas próprias para tentar impedir seu progresso. Com toda a força que ele possuía agora, Rei poderia empurrar Lee, apesar de toda a resistência que ele colocou.

\- Rei! - Ele ouviu o grito entre os gemidos de Kevin.

\- Sua besta voltou. - Os olhos amarelos de Lee agora brilhavam ainda mais, apesar de estar em uma situação menos favorável.

\- Isso termina agora Lee - silvou Rei, sentindo seus músculos se estirando, seu sangue fervendo e notando as estrias que estavam aparecendo em sua pele. A dor das queimaduras esquecida.

Sem perder a visão de Lee, ele bradou:

\- Kevin sai daqui! Vá com meus amigos!

A essa altura, pelo menos Kai já deveria ter terminado e, dadas as circunstâncias, ele não se recusaria a cuidar de Kevin.

Ele decidiu confiar que o menino finalmente o ouviria e voltou com Lee, que sorriu para ele daquele jeito maníaco que só pertencia à aberração dentro dele. Ela ainda resistia ao enorme poder que Rei concentrava em suas mãos. Percebendo isso, ele rapidamente parou de pressionar para chutar com a sola do pé o peito de Lee. Ele não teve problema em capturá-lo com as duas mãos, deixando o chinês surpreso. Mas ele se recuperou e usando a mesma perna que ele atraiu Lee para ele, que por engano e antes da surpresa do movimento liberou a perna que ele estava segurando. Rei agarrou-o pelo pescoço e pela cabeça para se firmar, aterrissar sem problemas, forçá-lo a inclinar-se e acertá-lo com o joelho nas costelas. Então ele puxou-o pelas suas roupas para virar e soltá-lo no chão.

Ele conseguiu ouvir risos em seus gemidos, mas no momento em que ele estava em cima dele, sentado em seu peito, com uma perna de cada lado, ele continuou ignorando-o. Ele deu um soco, mas Lee o deteve. Irritado, ele atirou no outro, mas foi novamente bloqueado por seu amigo.

\- Ouça-me, Lee - Rei assobiou entre os dentes. - Eu não me importo se você me odeia pelo resto da sua vida, ou que você nunca me perdoe. Mas você está errado se você acha que eu vou deixar essa coisa te matar ou aos outros.

\- Essa coisa eh? - o olhar de Lee o congelou. Porque não havia aparência associada a esse monstro, mas também não era a aparência de Lee. - Você realmente acha que eu não sabia o que estava fazendo?

E isso foi pior do que qualquer outro golpe que ele recebeu em toda a sua vida.

Isso não foi Lee.

Não poderia ser Lee.

Aproveitando-se de seu estado, Lee forçou Rei a um lado para acabar em cima dele novamente. Com o rabo ele agarrou um dos pulsos machucados de Rei e o encrustou no chão. Ele mal havia terminado de sentir a dor sobre o movimento repentino quando seu outro pulso já estava preso pela garra de Lee.

\- Você acha que a Black Dranzer me escolheu aleatoriamente? - E a raiva estava de volta, a expressão estava distorcida e o aperto em seus pulsos ainda transformado tornava-se cada vez mais doloroso apesar de Drigger.

\- Não deixe ela te vencer, Lee... - ele implorou.

\- O que foi contra a minha vontade?

\- Lee, essa coisa está te controlando! Você nunca machucaria Kevin...

\- E isso que foi o único do qual você ouviu falar.

O calor em seus pulsos era tão intenso quanto da última vez, um grito de dor junto com Drigger. As palavras de Lee ainda ecoavam em sua mente.

\- Lee aceitou todas as minhas condições! - A voz que soava como a de seu amigo, mas era daquela coisa, podia ser ouvida apesar de seus gritos. - Em troca de libertá-lo de uma vez por todas.

Ele sentiu as chamas cessarem, e se não fosse por Drigger, ele sabia que a aberração havia quebrado seus pulsos há muito tempo, como fizera com Kevin. Ele ofegou porque não podia fazer mais do que isso; ele fechou a boca, mordendo os lábios para evitar mostrar o dano real que recebera. Mas vendo o rosto de Lee a poucos centímetros dele e sorrindo com escárnio e sadismo, ele sabia que não tinha conseguido.

\- Pobre Lee.

Rei rosnou, tentando se libertar, mas nada. A única coisa que ele fez foi se machucar mais e dessa vez o espasmo de dor passou por seu corpo completamente, sentindo como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse passando por seu corpo até a medula. A aberração riu.

\- Lá se vai seu amiguinho e de repente o mundo já não faz mais sentido.

E para horror de Rei, ele viu como a pele de seu amigo estava começando a ficar preta como breu e das costas de Lee emergiram suas poderosas, mas maltratadas asas negras. Foi a primeira vez que viu esse tipo de transformação.

Ele começou a lutar com mais força.

\- Tanta tristeza, tanta raiva, tanto ódio e tudo em silêncio, porque tinha que ser o seu substituto.

Sua respiração se tornou incontrolável. A dor, os espasmos, Lee... Era uma maré de sentimentos que mal lhe dava tempo para processar e controlar seus movimentos corporais. A aberração ainda estava tomando conta de seu amigo, seu cabelo agora estava branco. Estava perdendo Lee para sempre.

\- Não...

\- Droga, maldita hora você apareceu - e a voz ficou distorcida, ficou mais séria e arranhada. - Eu te dei tudo e não foi o suficiente para você - mas ainda era Lee.

\- Nunca foi sobre isso... - ele conseguiu articular.

\- Eu teria lutado por Drigger se isso fizesse você ficar.

\- Eu teria dado a você.

Seus olhos perderam as pupilas para deixá-las completamente amarelas.

Lee foi embora.

O viu mover a cabeça e seu pescoço estalava, piscou várias vezes como se tivesse acabado de acordar e não prendendo Rei.

\- E adeus Lee.

E foi a voz, aquela voz grave, áspera e venenosa que fez seu corpo ferver de raiva. Porque não, Lee não tinha ido embora, o haviam expulsado. E ele não permitiria que ninguém mais fosse levado embora.

\- Oito anos sem ter esta forma...

Ele não seguiu, porque a respiração e os movimentos agitados de Rei se tornaram mais erráticos. Ele se contorceu sob o corpo de Lee mais violentamente do que antes, cerrando os dentes, algo correndo em suas veias e não era mais sangue.

\- Drigger!

O rugido foi ouvido da terra para o céu, ecoando no firmamento, iluminando a noite escura.

\- Não!

A aberração retornou sua visão do céu apenas para se deparar com o olhar agora felino de Rei. Um choque elétrico em sua garra esquerda fez com que a aberração retirasse sua cauda preta, e Rei puxou a camisa que estava segurando para puxá-lo para o chão com ele, cara a cara como antes.

-Isso é por Lee...

E gritou. Mas o som não veio de sua garganta, o céu foi o que retumbou fazendo a terra tremer, iluminando tudo antes de retornar com força e velocidade ao seu dono e, consequentemente, ao seu inimigo.

\- Aaaaaaaaaah!

O trovão atingiu o alvo, a descarga direta que a aberração recebeu de Rei e Drigger foi o suficiente para enfraquecer seu controle de uma vez por todas.

Rei sabia o que ele tinha que fazer.

Ele jogou-o no chão, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e começou o procedimento que sabia de cor. Com a garra esquerda, ele cobriu o rosto de Lee ...

\- Ele vai morrer...- a aberração engasgou.

Rei o ignorou. Sua mão começou a voltar ao normal e as linhas de seu corpo começaram a desaparecer.

\- Lee não pode viver sem mim... Argh!

Rei fechou os olhos com força, ignorando o calor por trás deles e sentindo como se toda a energia e todo o poder que ela ganhara estivessem concentrados em sua mão.

\- Já é tarde demais.

O corpo de Lee convulsionou ao lado dele, enquanto Drigger continuava a fazer seu trabalho com ele.

\- Não sobrará nada quando terminarem.

Rei cerrou os dentes e engoliu em seco. Drigger estava demorando demais...

\- Não o abandone, Drigger, devemos tentar...

\- Ele é meu.

E, num instante, Rei ergueu um pouco a cabeça da aberração só para atingi-la novamente com o chão, fazendo com que o pavimento se rachasse.

\- Você tem que voltar, você me ouviu? - espetou, abrindo os olhos, aproximando-se do corpo quase inerte do amigo, mas não tirou a mão do rosto. - Não importa o que essa coisa lhe disser, não importa o que você fez. Drigger, Mariah, Gary e Kevin querem você de volta.

Quando o próximo grito veio de seus lábios, Rei nunca esteve tão feliz por ter machucado Lee.

\- Eu quero você de volta, preciso de você de volta. Eu preciso do meu irmão, não me deixe sozinho com tudo isso Lee, por favor.

A primeira coisa que mudou foi o cabelo, pouco a pouco o branco nele caiu no chão, dando origem ao negro natural que ele tinha antes. A próxima coisa era sua pele, a pele negra caiu como tinta, enquanto Lee recuperou seu tom natural.

\- Lute Lee, e eu vou te ajudar.

Rei quase sorriu com a sensação do poder de Drigger retornando ao seu corpo através de sua mão, correndo pelo seu braço, como sangue em suas veias. Estava funcionando. Sua besta se livrou da aberração.

As garras negras também desapareceram, caindo no chão de forma líquida antes de se acumularem com o resto e se tornarem uma espécie de massa negra, vaporosa e transparente. Então foi quando a cauda e as penas das asas começaram a cair até que estas também desaparecessem, o corpo de Lee retornou à normalidade enquanto seus movimentos involuntários cessaram, permanecendo imóveis.

O coração de Rei parou, ele tirou a mão do rosto do amigo assim que Drigger voltou completamente e o pegou em seus braços, pressionando-o contra ele com toda a sua força. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, seu olhar caiu sobre a coisa preta no chão, a que se desprendia de Lee e agora tomava a forma de um pássaro diante de seus olhos.

As aberrações não faziam isso. As aberrações eram exorcizadas de um humano e partiam. Não havia como elas deixarem esse tipo de resíduo.

Não havia como existir fisicamente sem um humano.

Olhou para Lee alarmado, mas ele ainda estava inerte e Drigger não teria deixado um grama daquela coisa nele.

\- Black Dranzer... - ele sussurrou, lembrando o nome daquele ser na frente dele.

O pássaro preto deu um resmungo gelado que gelou seu sangue antes de sair, voando em direção ao céu. Sua ameaça ecoou na noite e nas profundezas dos medos de Rei.

Eles voltariam a vê-la e, embora naquela época não soubesse a verdade de um mau presságio, sabia que Lee fora apenas o começo de algo muito pior.

.

.

.

Rei poderia ter passado horas lá, com Lee em seus braços, ele não se lembrava de verdade. Ele só sabia que, se ele soltasse, poderia correr o risco de ele morrer e não o perderia novamente.

E quando milhares de pedidos e perdões saíram de seus lábios em sussurros contra a testa de Lee, ele entendeu que talvez Drigger não quisesse um líder para o clã, mas um protetor. Alguém que os amava tanto que colocar suas vidas em risco não era tão horrível quanto a ideia de perdê-los.

Ele sorriu amargamente ante a possibilidade de fracassar, mas Drigger não ficou furioso. Pelo menos não com ele.

.

.

.

A única razão pela qual ele se lembrava de Mariah era porque ela tentou tirar Lee de seus braços.

" _Drigger o mantém vivo..."._

A implicação estava lá, não dita, mas óbvia, e o grito de Mariah parecia mais um lamento. Ele a viu pegar as mãos de seu irmão e esconder seu rosto em seu braço. E vendo as contusões e feridas em sua amiga, tão desamparada e ferida... Elas só fizeram seu coração se partir ainda mais e com cada soluço e grito dela caindo em pedaços.

Porque a coisa mais dolorosa de todas era saber que, mesmo com Drigger naquele momento, não havia sido o suficiente para salvá-lo.

\- Rei, podemos salvá-lo.

As palavras de Max foram como jogar uma pedra no espelho de sua realidade. O centro de suas emoções ainda era Lee naquele momento, então ele mal tinha forças para entender as palavras de seu amigo.

Ele havia esquecido seus amigos.

-... Minha mãe pode... Eles vão fazer o que para mim ...Levar.

 _Quem? Quem ia levar Lee?_

-... Eles trabalham com a minha mãe, vai ficar tudo bem... Como eu...

 _Não!_

-... Desculpe Rei, mas não há outro jeito.

Ao acordar, ele saberia que foi Kai quem o acertou e o deixou inconsciente - considerando que ele era muito bom nisso - que Tyson tinha que segurar Mariah enquanto certo Eddie estava lidando com Kevin e Gary no que Max e um estranho, Emily, preparavam Lee.

E apesar de que levaria quase um ano para Rei agradecê-lo em lágrimas pelo o que ele fez, nesse momento ele odiou Max como ele nunca o fez em sua vida.

Eles levaram Lee para os Estados Unidos. Longe dele e sob a jurisdição da mãe ausente de Max.


End file.
